Realm of the Arakeru
by NikNoteMadness
Summary: Republish:  The Arakeru manifests in 11 unlikely abandoned teens. Time is young and powers are unfamiliar. In realms of castles and war an evil prince finds love in a stubborn servant boy. Gaara already wants Neji but does Neji know how to love in return?
1. Shirotori Kazoku

**Nik:** The reason I decided to republish this fic is because I miss writing it.  
>Also, a good friend of mine mentioned writing a fantasy fic and I totally wanted to finish this one...<br>after like 3 years, lol.  
>Oh well. Better late than never...but it kind of has been like forever.<br>Enjoy!  
>p.s.- if you have read this before I did change a lot of stuff.<br>I tried editing it and I changed a few of the scenes because they sounded like kindergarten coloring time.  
>If you do find some mistakes like she when it should say he, I know I have issues with that, please alert me.<br>Please let me know where you see some mistakes. I would appreciate it so much.

I realize I capitalized "prince' when it should not have been. Sadly, I'm too lazy to read through this again because its like 20 pages of just talk and I'm sick or reading it. I know I know, its my own work and I should definitely be trying to edit it as a writer but you try reading the same 66 pages for 3 years. You'd throw up...at the worst at least.

AND! Lol, if anyone's name is spelled wrong then please tell me.  
>I got a new laptop and my auto correct was changing Neji's name to Neal and Gaara's name to Gale. So on and so on.<br>Its stupid but I fixed what I could.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Naruto manga or anime.  
>Credit to Kishimoto!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Realm of the Arakeru<strong>

Chapter I  
>Shirotori Kazoku<p>

"Let go of me!" A teenage boy struggled as two strong soldiers gripped his arms to pull him deep within the palace hallways. His hands were bound and his body battered from him trying to escape. The two guards had caught him trying to sneak in the castle. Maybe they assumed he was a spy from another Kingdom. That wasn't true to any degree. He had no intention of spying on this particular castle; he merely wanted a place to spend the night out of the cold.

The soldiers however didn't care what he was doing. The two '_men'_ he supposed they were, had heavy armor on. Red and silver plates lined their arms and chest while their legs were covered in thick black material that felt like pure steel. The plates they had covering their shoes clanged against the floor making excessive noise. Both of them wore helmets that were probably the same black steel around their legs. The helmets covered their entire face, with small slits for them to see. They almost looked like ghosts with no faces.

The guards carried no weapons. At least none that the boy could see but if he was correct in guessing, they were probably Maho Beings.

They dragged him against dark red carpet, letting his legs slid across the floor. He felt as if his arms would be torn off but he didn't fear the pain. He'd been through much worse in the past few years. He was all alone now, with no place to stay. What did he care if he was on his way to get his head chopped off by the evil King of Suna castle?

The soldiers pushed the double doors open to a huge throne room. It stretched for many yards and the ceiling was terribly high. Seven strong stone pillars on each side of the room were lined with thin brown and gold streamers. The carpet in this room was much darker and a lot smoother. The boy could smell how clean the air was in this room compared to the last. He could see more expensive paintings and tapestry than the ones that had been in the hall.

He squirmed again, noticing how close he was to the throne. '_Wait...throne?_ _Why am I in here? I thought they were taking me to the Dungeons_.' He looked harder and saw one figure sitting on one of the two throne chairs. He swallowed hard and prayed hard it wasn't...

"Your highness." Both soldiers threw the boy forward and took their bows. The dark figure sitting down didn't looked too pleased at the sight in front of him. Of the way he sat all you could see was his grin and it didn't look very friendly or soft spoken. The boy got to his knees and stared for as long as his terrified eyes would let him. Once the figure started moving to stand the boy snatched his eyes away and dropped his head. He knew the stories, the rumors. You weren't supposed to stare at the King, for it meant certain death!

"Your name?" The voice came raspy with a bit of a condescending tone. Actually a lot of a condescending tone.

"We found him trying to enter through one of the hidden tunnels under the castle. He was-"

"Silence! I never asked you to speak."

"Forgive me prince Gaara." The soldier got on one knee and bowed again. No matter what his rank he knew that the Prince would have his head if he were to talk without given a reason.

The boy picked his head back up again. Something wasn't right here, he wasn't expecting a Prince to be the one on the throne, but he couldn't help but stare at the one on front of him. The prince couldn't have been any older than the boy himself; he was probably a couple years younger even. He was obviously a great deal shorter but he was a sight to see.

Dark red hair that dared to reach over his eyes as it hid under his fairly small golden crown. A petite body that could be seen through the robe he was wearing. What looked like very soft cream colored skin that well balanced his hair and darkened eyes. The boy looked harder to see the darkness around his eyes. He wanted to see the color of the irises but the Prince had his eyelids low. Oh, but the boy could bet they were a soft and lush green to match his perfectly natural red hair.

'_Where is the King?'_ The boy couldn't help but look up at the young boy that the soldier had called a Prince. He had been correct in his assumption. This was not the King that had a nasty ruling streak. This was his nephew, an evil snake who nearly always gave the command for the chopping off of heads. This was the boy who would take his uncle's place as King in a few short months. This beautiful boy.

"I say again, your name? Either you tell me this or I will have you hanged at dawn." Gaara spoke forcefully now. He didn't like being interrupted and he didn't like to wait for answers. Gaara folded his arms and stepped down the five stairs that lead up to the throne. Kneeling down in front of the other boy he grabbed his face. The older boy's hair was long and dark brown with the smell of pine needles. It was silky smooth though it looked very damaged right now. His face was pale, milky and soft to the touch. Gaara looked at him and fell curious to his eyes. Eyes that were transparent and looked like the color of pearls.

Gaara opened his eyes wide to reveal his precious jade orbs. "What kind of eyes have you nameless one?" He still held the boy's face in his hand and stroked his cheek. The boy snatched away and to his surprise received a harsh smack across his face. The handprint glowed red and the boy winced, but after being hit he decided to answer.

"I am the last of the Hyuuga clan your majesty. Hyuuga Neji was the name chosen by my father." He looked up to see that Gaara was thinking about something. It wasn't quite obvious on his face.

"You are from Ruthern Kingdom are you not?" Gaara asked in a softer voice. He already knew the answer to his question. It wasn't unheard of for villagers to leave their Kingdom in search of a better place to stay. Wind Kingdom had taken in many people from other places over the past several years, despite what Gaara had wanted. He wanted a pure Kingdom, with only those born of the Wind but his uncle was the King and he had no say.

"I am your grace." Neji looked at him in his eyes. They were enticing and he wanted to stare just a little longer but then he remembered the smack across his face. Had his hands not been tied together, he would have ...

"Then what business do you have sneaking in '_my_' castle? I am sure that a poor villager like you would have no knowledge of the secret ways into this castle. You are quite a ways from your homeland. Speak on why you are here." Gaara said returning to his throne. He waited for an answer from this creature that was forbidden in his land. Of course he was still going to hang him but he wanted to hear a tale first, it had been a long uneventful day for him.

"I cannot say." Neji said not looking anywhere near Gaara. He didn't want to see what those eyes looked like when they were angry and he knew the Prince would be angry that he denied answering his questions. He '_was'_ trespassing on enemy territory. It made him look like a spy. No one in this land was going to believe a boy from the deceiving Ruthern Kingdom.

Gaara stood up and balled his fists. "If you will not say then off with that confounded head of yours!" His anger fumed throughout the room. He was so upset that he could have chopped Neji's head off himself.

"Please nephew, do not be so hasty." A man baring no resemblance to Gaara approached from the east side of the castle. His hair was sandy blond and he wore it to his shoulders. He was wearing a robe similar to the one Gaara wore; only he was wearing jewels on his. His crown was much larger than Gaara's and his eyes were much softer. All the tales of the great King Yashamaru seemed to be false as Neji looked at him and didn't seem too afraid.

Gaara growled as his uncle passed him and sat in the much bigger chair. Yashamaru closed his eyes and yawned loudly. It had been very dark out and he had been asleep until he heard the soldiers bust into the room making all sorts of noise. He knew he couldn't leave Gaara in charge during the night. The boy was too irrational.

"You have invaded our land stranger. What brings you to Suna Castle?" Yashamaru looked down at Neji and blinked several times. He had heard most of the conversation with the boy and Gaara but now looking at Neji for himself, he could see that he in fact was a Hyuuga. He thought they were all dead, but here was one who was breathing still. Breathing and looking very healthy.

"Forgive me your Majesty, but I cannot speak on why I am here." The words from the boy were true. He didn't know how he had ended up here. He didn't know why he had even chosen to stop in this land. So he in fact could not speak on it. Hell, even if he did know he probably wouldn't have answered anyway.

Gaara growled at him but Yashamaru waved him to have a seat. Gaara only sat down to hear how the King was going to handle this one. Nobody often refused to answer Gaara's questions though it did happen a few times. But never had anybody refused to answer to the King, it was like asking him to take the axe himself.

"Very well then, I can only assume you would have been searching for your father as it was." Yashamaru smiled when he knew he had Neji's attention.

"My father! Sire, please tell me if you know the whereabouts of my father?" Neji stood for the first time and a mixture of worry and excitement was plastered on his face. His eyes were sad and his bound hands struggled to get free.

"I'm afraid you were correct when you said you were the last of the Hyuuga. The last one aside from you was sentenced to be beheaded only a year ago in this very room. He was caught traveling this land with a small family. He stole many things from this very court and when he was caught, he denied his faults."

"Killed...for trying to feed his family? The Hyuuga's name, Sire? The one in which you took...what was it?" Neji's eyes shook and tears threatened to fall as he looked up at the man with such soft eyes. He prayed in his mind that it had been his uncle, his father's twin Hiashi and not his actual father that had been killed. He refused to believe all of his clan had been killed off.

"Hyuuga Hizashi." Gaara said, blinking with an uncaring tone in his voice. He was leaning back in his chair again, letting the shadows hide his face and expression. He yawned, this was all becoming so boring. He wanted to see some dead bodies.

"My...father." Neji dropped to his knees but he wasn't going to cry. It had been two years since he saw the man that had abandoned him and he still felt hate, but to have him dead, without knowing why he was left in the Ruthern Kingdom while the entire clan left him was a horrible feeling. He had been the only one left behind. Even his younger cousin Hinata had been taken along and he hated her for that. He should have been loved more than her. She was only a girl after all, what could she have become but a housewife?

"Why was he sentenced with such a charge? Could you not have kept him in prison?" Neji desperately asked the King who merely closed his eyes and sighed. He was about to answer when his nephew jumped in.

"I ordered his death," Gaara said leaning forward. "-just like I'm ordering your death." He looked at the two silent guards. "Make sure he's locked up tight. I don't want this one getting away."He smirked and laughed to himself. '_How is the Hyuuga going to fight this one?'_ He thought, satisfied.

"No! Your Highness please? He'll kill off my kind." Neji screamed as he was grabbed firmly by strong brutal hands. He kicked and growled trying to get away but he couldn't get anywhere with the two big ogres holding him.

"Just a minute!" Yashamaru stood raising his voice. Neji hushed his shrieks and Gaara stood up as well. The King never interfered when he sentenced people before. What was so different about this...this boy?

"I have told you time and again not to be so hasty young nephew. You have taken too many heads this week. You will choose another fate for this one." Yashamaru looked at Gaara. "And I expect you to make a decision that does not involve him losing his life."

Gaara narrowed his eyes but didn't speak against it. His uncle's word was the last and there would be no arguing against him now or ever. There was nothing he could do but take the wretched boy in. Gaara stood back as his uncle stepped down the stairs and headed back out of the throne room without so much as another word.

Gaara walked over to Neji and yanked him forward. He pulled Neji to his feet and untied the rope binding his hands. He looked at Neji's hands and rubbed them. They were soft but it seemed he had remains of hard labor embedded in his palms.

"I can assume you were a slave to your clan." Gaara pushed the Hyuuga's hair away from his forehead and saw the blue marking that named him nothing important. A mere servant for lack of a better word. Neji nodded as he watched Gaara's now soft eyes feast of his hands.

"I will not consider you my slave Hyuuga but you will tend to me and no one else in this court." He let go of his the soft and warm battered hands then stood still, waiting for Neji to lash out at him or refuse so he could throw him in the dungeon and let the rats feast on his flesh.

'_Servant then?_' Neji looked into the eyes that were glowing green and much more intriguing up close. "What is the difference between a servant and a slave? I'll still be forced to do work for you! Let me go or this servant will kill you in your sleep!" Neji backed away, showing no sign of regret for what had left his lips.

"You will do well to bite that tongue of yours in '_my_' castle. As a servant you are offered things a slave is not. You will receive a bed and your own room next to mine. You'll eat healthy and follow me as I please. From the looks of it you have been on your own for quite some time. I'm even willing to wager that you have been sleeping underground in our castle. You could use the attention. You seem to smell clean but you don't look it and it's not very becoming of such a member of a once famous clan. You'll bathe and turn to my room where I will be waiting for you with instructions." He turned to walk away but stopped and looked back. "If I ever do fall asleep you are more than welcome to take my life. However, I doubt you will get your chance." He turned and waved his hand.

The two guards in the room didn't bother grabbing Neji this time. They had been wearing helmets but when Neji turned around their faces were now visible. He nearly gasped when he saw them. They were teenagers, probably no older than he was. Twins he saw, very odd looking twins. Maybe white hair with pale gray skin and something akin to green lipstick. They didn't seem so strong now that he could see what they looked like.

"The Prince has taken a liking to you dear boy." The first one bowed and smirked. "I am Sakon and this is my brother Ukon. Welcome to our Shirotori Kazoku (Bird Castle Family)." Sakon stood up straight and smiled while Ukon dropped most of his armor on the floor.

"Why the fancy name? I'm not a part of your damn family." Neji looked towards the doors. He wasn't going to stay here even if they made him. He knew he could make it to the doors before the two had a chance to see he was gone.

"You are quick to deny but you will be branded come tomorrow evening." Ukon said in an uncaring tone. He shook his hair and puffed it out. The helmet had matted it to his head and he hated it when that happened.

"Branded!" Neji shrieked. There was no freaking way he was going to stay now. He already had a brand on his head, he didn't need another one. Especially not one that was going to tie him to a Kingdom he didn't belong to. Not that he belong to Ruthern Kingdom anymore either. He was seen as an abomination there and he was banished from the gates. If he was to return, he would be killed.

"Yes Master Neji." Sakon walked over to Neji and slid a plate of the armor off his forearm, showing him the place where he had been branded. Neji started at the burn mark that had healed very nicely. He could clearly see an hourglass with a small bird in it.

"Prince Gaara likes to play house with his people. My brother and I have been with the Prince as Shirotori kazoku for six years now. We were once playmates but upon Gaara's sixth birthday he changed-"

"Keep your mouth shut you fool!" Ukon smacked his brother in the back of the head, cutting off his sentence. He looked around the room to make sure Gaara hadn't decided to come back in and kill them for Sakon having such a big mouth.

"I will not stay here to be marked as another's again. The prince will be just fine without me." Neji folded his arms and looked at the door again.

"No! You mustn't leave! You have no idea what role you have been gifted." Sakon got on his knees and grabbed Neji's hand. The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow and looked down at him. This was just getting weird. Why was he being treated like royalty?

"Prince Gaara has never taken on a personal servant. Had he not tried to have you decapitated I would think he has found a fancy for you. Gaara has had his share of lovers to sleep with but never have I in all my years seen him touch anyone so closely."

"Just what are you saying?" Neji lowered his eyes lids and stared hard. The other boy had better not be thinking that Neji was going to be one of his many sexual partners. He'd die before he would give his body away to a spoiled prince.

"He probably plans to-"

"Sakon that's enough! You'll have us hanged for that mouth of yours." Ukon turned to Neji. "This way." He said turning and walking away. Sakon followed quickly making some soft statements and Neji stayed where he was.

"No!" He ran in the direction of the entry door as the twins had walked off to the west. Ukon turned around first and before Neji could get halfway to the door he was suspended in midair.

"What the..." He looked down and saw that Ukon was staring up at him, shaking his head.

"Did my careless brother forget to mention that we were not born of the Wind Kingdom?"

"What...power is this? This is wizardry!" Neji yelled.

"You're so gullible Master Neji. My power does not come from that of a wizard." As Ukon began to drop his head Neji began to float down to the floor, eyes still as big as fishbowls. He didn't know what to believe. To his knowledge no one but the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans had powers.

Even Neji hadn't awakened his yet. Powers were granted to worthy beings on their 18th birthday and Neji was still 17, with a few months until he reached adulthood. Even then he wasn't sure if he would be able to achieve something he knew nothing about.

"What are you?" Neji asked as he reached the ground. He hit the floor lightly but had trouble getting up since he was still shaking from be suspended in the air by some weird type of magic.

"You see Master Neji, Sakon and I were born of the Sound Castle. Using the sound of your feet I pushed your sound waves into the floor and caused you to float. I can use vibrations to manipulate a person into doing whatever I want them to do. You see, our father experimented with us and we developed our Arakeru Gifts at the ripe age of two." Ukon grinned. According to legend, no one had awakened their gifts before the age of 18. They were a sight to see.

"Arakeru Gifts?" Neji frowned. The word sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it from. It sounded like something he'd learned about at a very young age but he wasn't sure who had told him.

"Don't tell me you don't know what Arakeru is? You've heard the stories, I know you have. Ruthern Kingdom is no different than any other Kingdom. When a child reaches adulthood they are given powers according to how they have lived their lives. Although in Ruthern only twelve children of your generation have Arakeru. I am told that your Queen seals these powers from ever emerging now. It is a shame."

"How do you know this about her? Queen Tsunade would never do such a thing." Neji glared at Ukon. How did he know so much about a Kingdom he'd probably never even been to?

"You are wrong Master Neji. Of the twelve from your Kingdom four are here. Three of which have no family and were abandoned to this area. The King took them in and they became Shirotori kazoku with us. Their Arakeru Gifts have awakened since the branding. We only have one family member without Arakeru...but he is Gaara's most trusted advisor. He will not like the relation between you and the prince." Ukon closed his eyes and scratched his head.

"No he will not be happy about that." Sakon echoed.

"Must you always repeat me Sakon?"

"Sorry brother, I was merely trying to point out the Master Lee will not like Master Neji." Sakon smiled even though he seemed a little distant in thought. Lee didn't like anybody close to Gaara but him. This was going to create a problem in the Shirotori kazoku.

"Lee? A Taijustu Being from my Kingdom?" Neji was beginning to put pieces together in his mind. Several years ago four of his classmates had gone missing and no one had found them. Lee had been one of Neji's closest friends and had also been one to disappear. Could this really be the Lee he knew.

"You know Master Lee?" Sakon said with a huge smile on his face. No one often mentioned that they missed their Kingdom but Lee spoke very fondly of a friend he'd had back home. Sakon just knew it was him. Neji nodded but did not answer. He was in deep thought about why his friend had disappeared at such a young age. Had he been kidnapped?

"Then you must also know Master Kiba, Master Naruto, and Master Sasuke." Sakon marveled at the look on Neji's face. He didn't know why he was so excited but it showed and he couldn't wait for the rest of the family to meet him.

"Sasuke...as in Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Mmm." Sakon nodded. Neji stood in gapping shock. He counted off the members of his Kingdom that had gone missing. He came up with five. There was still a Maho being that was unaccounted for.

"There is another Uchiha missing. He is not here?" Neji asked, knowing nothing about the person he questioned about. All he knew was that, right before the children had gone missing, a horrible attack happened upon the Uchiha clan. Sasuke was the one found alive.

"Another?" Sakon looked confused. "You must be mistaken. Master Sasuke is the only one of his kind left. The same goes for Master Naruto and Master Lee. That is why they are precious to this court and to Prince Gaara's Shirotori kazoku." Sakon hadn't heard anything about another Uchiha. Sasuke certainly never talked about it.

"That's enough. It's about time you bathed and got back to the Prince. He will not be happy if you take long."

"I will go when you tell me more about the Arakeru Gifts. I thought these things to happen upon one's 18th birthday. I know Sasuke to be a year younger than I as well as Naruto and Kiba. Why does Lee not have the Arakeru and why don't I have it either?" Neji sat down on the floor and ignore Ukon's request for him to leave. Sakon supplied Neji with an answer.

"They did not need to wait for their Arakeru to be awakened. It came forth through a great Kami." He nodded and hoped his brother wasn't going to strike him for talking again.

"What? Who...who gave them these powers?" Neji asked franticly. Powers weren't supplied to one. They were achieved through hard work and training. This time Ukon began talking. He didn't trust Sakon to tell the Hyuuga their secret without giving too much detail.

"Upon being branded Prince Gaara's Superior Arakeru Gift is released. They went through one full day and one full night of pain while Prince Gaara's Arakeru ripped open their bodies and pulled their powers forth. Only with the tori brand were they able to achieve this stage. The need to be 18 and an adult is no longer required. As for Master Lee, he has been branded but there was no way his body could awaken the Arakeru Gifts. Apparently his body was so used to pain that...when he was opened up our creator could not release a single drop of his power. He was fruitless of Magic, but where his Maho lacks, his superior taijustsu skills take place."

"Your lord? The Prince's Arakeru is a God? Who is it?"

"Kami Shukaku." The twins said in unison.

* * *

><p>Neji spent an hour in the bath and about an hour with the twins as they walked around the castle and told him about the other five Arakeru users that had come from other various Kingdoms. The Shirotori kazoku stretched to eleven members and when Neji was branded it would become twelve.<p>

Neji learned that two of these users weren't even human. Apparently a boy named Kimimaro and a girl named Tayuya were created by Sakon and Ukon's father. They were called Hasso Beings and they were the two most feared of the family members.

He learned of Deidara and Sasori who were resurrected after being killed in battle 13 years ago. Neither of them possessed any physical ties to the world and after listening to Sakon speak about them, Neji found out that their bodies often became transparent and very hard to spot. They hovered around the castle hardly ever choosing to walk. They still possessed Arakeru but they were no longer considered Maho Beings. Now that they had died once, they were called Shindeiru Beings.

The last of the family was only one person. Sakon spoke very fondly of this last one. Beauty that was beyond compare, with eyes a rich brown and skin so smooth and creamy you'd want to have it all to yourself. Neji didn't know if Sakon was jealous of the last one or if he had a crush. Haku was the last of the Bōei Beings from the Mizu Kingdom. Someone had found him dying in a puddle of mud four years ago and Gaara wanted him alive. So he branded the boy and saved him, making him the 11th member.

* * *

><p>Neji knocked on Gaara's door lightly. He had the slightest idea why he was even still here. Maybe he wanted to know more about the Arakeru Gifts. Maybe he wanted the power for himself so he could avenge a family that hadn't wanted him in the first place.<p>

He sighed and pushed the door open when no one opened it for him. He assumed the spoiled Prince expected him to just come in anyway. He stepped in the room that was massive with dark colors. A small torch was lit on the wall next to the door, which only gave enough light for Neji to see where Gaara was sitting. The prince was on his window seal with his head leaning back against the stone of the wall. He didn't bother turning around to look at Neji. He knew who had come in, he had been waiting for over two hours.

"You must have more important things to do." Gaara said, not trying to hide his anger from the other. He shifted and faced Neji with a pair of hate filled green marbles. Neji mentally rolled his eyes and leaned against the door, which he had closed on its own. There was no way this boy was going to intimidate him. Not when he was all of five-foot-four and Neji was pushing six foot.

"You said bathe and come to your room. I don't recall hearing a specific time anywhere in there. I figured if I was being forced to bathe then I was going to enjoy it. What could you possibly do to me? Have my head chopped off?" Neji smirked but Gaara didn't think it was funny. He was across the room in a flash, standing in front of Neji. Gaara pulled Neal's bangs and the boy dropped to his knees.

"I have other plans for that head of yours." Gaara grinned evilly and licked his lips. Neji quickly noted that Gaara wasn't wearing his robe anymore. It was hanging on the back of the door and the Prince was dressed in only a pair of lose pants, that were barely hanging on his hips. Neji's eyes shook. He tried to rip his eyes away from Gaara's soft skin but the need to look and marvel wouldn't dissipate.

Gaara looked down at him and blinked. "Suck it." He ordered. Neji turned terrified eyes to Gaara.

'_Is he serious?_' Neji frowned, this time more angry than afraid. "Suck your own self!" Neji snatched his hair from Gaara's grasp and stood up to tower over the boy. Gaara didn't seem fazed by this as his face held no sign that he even cared.

"If you don't comply then I will have to force you. Either way I am going to get what I want. You can go about this as I wish or I will pin you to the wall and shove myself into your mouth the hard way. Think very carefully Hyuuga."

'_Just who the hell is this boy? Force me? HA!_' Neji leaned close to Gaara's face and stared at him. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw closed. Gaara took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Everybody always wants to do it the hard way. No matter." He said stepping closer to Neji so that their chests were against each other. Gaara leaned up and whispered in Neji's ear. "You have one more chance. I'd hate to see such a beautiful piece of work rot away."

"Screw you." Neji said trying to take a step back, and he would have if his body could move. "I...can't move."

"Exactly." Gaara poked him in the forehead repeatedly. "You. Weren't. Using. Your. Head. I believe I said I was '_going'_ to force you, did I not?"

Neji found himself kneeling to the floor. He was once again facing Gaara's stomach but this time against his will. He couldn't move his eyes, his body, his mind was even going blank. He started breathing hard as his hand moved up and grabbed Gaara's limp member lightly. The Prince let his head fall to the side and Neji could finally see that the fingers on Gaara's right hand were tapping the air. If he could just reach them then maybe this hold on him would cease.

"Now...suck it." Gaara growled with his eyes closed. He could feel Neji breathing all over him and he wanted to feel the warm kiss of the other boy. Neji couldn't stop his head from moving forward. He also couldn't stop his lips from touching Gaara's bare stomach. Neither could he couldn't stop himself from liking it. Neji had his eyes closed but now they were opening and now he was looking up at Gaara.

Neji slid Gaara's' pants down and they feel to the floor. Now Neji could clearly see the exposed member that had grown hard. Neji gulped and stuck out his tongue just a bit to taste the tip of Gaara's cock. The taste was bitter with pre-cum and Neji made a sour face. Gaara growled above him and made Neji moved a bit closer.

The younger boy's body was aching as Neji gently licked the underside of Gaara's manhood. Neji breathed deeply before his mouth inhaled Gaara and he slid softly down the boy's throat. Neji coughed and breathed in slowly with Gaara still in his mouth. Neji growled. He wanted to bite down so badly to teach the filthy prince a lesson but he just couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

Neji's head was forced closer and he began to gag from the sudden length touching the back of this throat. He spat Gaara out and saliva flowed from his mouth to the floor. He barely had a chance to catch he breath before he was tasting Gaara again. The younger boy moaned softly through his teeth. He was now forcing Neji to move at an acceptable pace. Sucking him in and spitting him out over and over.

'_It's not so bad_.' Neji thought as his body began to relax and gain control over itself again. He saw that Gaara had stopped moving his fingers and that he could now do as he pleased. But the question was, did he want to stop?

Neji couldn't help the feeling that grew in his stomach, he wanted more. He cupped Gaara's ass and pulled him closer. To Gaara's surprise Neji took him in an embrace. Gaara gasped at the feeling being invoked on him. No one had ever willingly gone this far with him. In fact, one could still call Gaara a virgin-for he'd never been penetrated. He enjoyed his little moments with unwilling participants but this was '_really_' something to be enjoyed.

Neji pulled Gaara as close as he could and moved his arms around him tighter. His focus was on what was good at the moment. Gaara grinned deeply and leaned forward suddenly, grabbing Neji's hair at the roots He immediately broke away from Neji and spilled his seed on the floor between them. Neji fell on his hands and knees taking in deep breaths alarming fast. He grabbed his chest and dropped his head.

The Prince stepped away and turned his back to Neji. He wasn't going to let the Hyuuga see the shame on his face. He felt embarrassed for enjoying himself more than he ever had.

'_Damn him_.' Gaara thought as he folded his arms. "I wish to take this farther." Gaara said turning his eyes but he still couldn't see the look on Neji's face. The other stood silently. He didn't know exactly what that meant. Hell he didn't know exactly what he'd just done.

"Farther? You don't mean you want to-"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. I have chosen you to be the first to enter my body." Gaara still hadn't turned around, if it was even possible the boy was blushing much harder. His insides were swarming with lust and he wanted more!

"What! You're insane!" Neji yelled as he approached him. He went to grab Gaara to turn him around and found himself up against the wall, very near the torch. He made a mental note not to try and touch the Prince when he didn't want to be touched. He should have been listening to Sakon when he was giving all the rules.

"If you keep talking such nonsense I'll pull that tongue out your head." Gaara roared, finally turning to face him. His embarrassment had left but he looked more disappointed than mad. He closed his eyes and turned to look out of the window. With a flick of his wrist Neji fell to the floor in a heap.

"I'm sure you were shown to your quarters. Go, I will continue with you some other time." Gaara picked up his pants and walked back to his window where he sat on the seal. He brought his knees to his chest so he could wrap his arms around himself.

"Wait a minute. I heard that you were going to sear me with the mark tomorrow. What if I don't want to be a part of your family? I'm not a loyal follower, I don't even like you. What makes you think I'm going to sit around and let you stamp me?" Neji didn't move from his place near the door. He didn't want to end up back on the wall on fire. The torch had been too close the last time.

"What makes you think I care what you want? Hmm? You will learn to like me and you '_will_' become my lover. I need a mate to marry when I become King and I have chosen you to be so. The mark is not for ownership, it's for self-gratification. You will be pleased with the results. I have yet to find one who has not."

"Lover. Mate. Are you crazy? There's no way in the world I'm going to marry you!" He growled. "Screw you!"

Gaara chuckled evilly. "It's nice to see you're planning ahead." He paused and looked at the floor. Something had been overlooked. "The mark? Who informed you of the ceremony?" He looked sternly at the Hyuuga and commanded him to answer.

"Who cares how I found out! If the mark is for self-gratification then don't I have a say in it? I don't need my Arakeru awakened forcefully. It will come on its own in a matter of months. I am not too far from being an adult." Neji stood proudly. He'd gone through hell to stay alive for the last two years and now he was going to reach the power his damn self.

"You do not want the brand of my family?" Gaara took a deep breath as Neji shook his head. "There are other ways of bringing your powers to the surface. I can say that upon you reaching adulthood, '_you_' will not achieve the power. Your body may be strong but your drive has given up on you."

"What do you mean there are other ways."

"That is neither here nor there. Had you not denied me the enjoyment of your body I may have considered sharing." Gaara seemed to keep looking at something outside the window. "Go. You'll need rest for you won't be getting any for the next twenty-four hours."

Neji began to protest but the door opened and he was tossed out. He hit the wall in the hallway and the door closed slowly in front of him. He sighed and looked to the door down the hall that had been chosen as his. He shook his head and looked towards the door that led to the main parts of the castle. He could escape if he knew which freaking way to go. He decided that he would try anyway. Hell if he was gonna stay here to be married to the Prince.

* * *

><p>Neji walked through hallway after hallway. Doors were locked on his left and his right. He'd probably been walking for all of ten minutes when he came upon a door that was cracked open. He peeked in but saw no one inside so he pushed the door open and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He appeared to be in some type of library. Books upon books upon books filled the shelves. Some were stacked on the floor all the way up to Neji's waist. There were so many it was hard to maneuver through the room.<p>

Neji came upon a desk on the middle of the room with just one book on it. He sat in the chair behind the desk and picked the book up.

_-__**Shirotori Kazoku Arakeru**__-_

Neji opened it quickly, wanting to see what was on the inside. The book was raggedy and falling apart so he held it carefully. When opened he noticed it was hand written. The writing was legible and at the end of every page were the letters _'SNG'_

'_This must be Gaara's journal_.' He flipped through the pages, then he heard something move. He looked around and no one was there. He sighed, but just to be safe he closed the book and tucked it under his arm. He walked out the room looking around again. If he did end up staying he was going to have to visit this room again.

As Neji walked out closing the door, two figures appeared in the library. The first was tall with long blond hair tied into a high ponytail and the second was a little short with bright red hair. They seemed to be hovering in the air and their bodies were missing their lower halves.

"Hmm, he's a cute one, huh?" The tall one squealed.

"That must be the Hyuuga boy Sakon was telling us about." The shorter of the two said.

"Master Sasori, do you think we should tell Gaara?" The taller one, Deidara said laughing.

"I would think so. The boy is sneaking around in the prince's private study. This is going to upset him." Sasori answered, letting himself appear completely.

"I hate that we're the ones to keep an eye on him." Deidara hovered just inches from the floor.

"Head to the prince's room. I'm going after the book." Sasori vanished and left Deidara in the dark room. He pouted as he walked through the wall of the study out into the hallway. He always had to deliver the bad news and Gaara always hated to be bothered at night.

"Damn you Hyuuga boy. You are getting us in trouble already." With a small tornado the boy disappeared.

* * *

><p>Neji jumped on the soft bed and got comfortable. There wasn't much in his room. The walls were stone and there was one window. The floors were marble just like all the rest of the rooms he'd been in. He had a dresser and wardrobe in the corner. Nothing else was kept in there. Neji lay against his pillow and yawned. It had been a long day and he needed some rest. Too bad the book was more interesting. He opened the book and read the first page slowly.<p>

-_What has become of me? This being lives inside my body and tears me open when I sleep. I can no longer close my eyes. After that night, that night with the white beam of light shining in my eyes, I have changed a great deal. I have gained power like no other. I have become an unstoppable force. I have discovered...the art of the Arakeru-_

* * *

><p>-Nik: Well I hope it was liked! I really like it even though I've read it a thousand times.<br>I know my chapters are long. Do not fret little ones there is much more, muwahahahahaha!  
>Please R&amp;R (two reasons) I: It makes me feel super awesome. II: ..well, reason one was enough I think.<p> 


	2. Gaara's Journal

**Nik**: Yay! I got reviews and some from my favorite people! ^.^  
>To the <strong>first Anon<strong>, This is DEFINITELY a Neji/Gaara fic.  
>I know it sounds a little like it may be the other way around but the last chapter was ONLY chapter one...<br>I'm doing my best with the suspense thing, lol.  
>Neji will ONLY be with Gaara in this fic and vice versa.<br>Some people ::Cough:: Corvin ::Cough Cough:: Veta, apparently do not like Neji or Gaara with other beautiful people...i.e Haku. ::smiles::  
><strong><br>Corvin**: Neji and Gaara cannot have boy smex yet so calm your nerves child.  
>You knew I was NOT going to tweak it that much.<br>**  
>Veta<strong>: I think we all love an evil Gaara.  
>That is when he is at his best.<br>Also, I looked for the stray"Neal" that got away and I can't find it because my eyes play tricks on me.  
><strong><br>Second Anon**:I am sorry I abandoned this such a long time ago.  
>My only good excuse is that I was having writer's block and I was writing so many other fics at the time that this one was too much to keep up with.<br>Plus the end of chapter 4 had me totally confused on what to do next.  
>Thank you so much for all the praise and kind words.<br>I will definitely continue this!

Again...I did read through here but I'm sure something is misspelled or someone's name is wrong.  
>Just let me know.<p>

Thanks everyone for reviewing!  
>I look forward to hearing from you again!<p>

-Nik

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto.  
>Credit to Kishimoto<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>  
><strong>Gaara's Journal<strong>

* * *

><p><em>August 8<em>

_-This is the beginning of a record book for the odd events taking place inside and outside of my body. I am the age of 10 at the current moment and for the last couple of days my body has been reacting differently to the weather outside. I can no longer step into the sun without my skin crawling. The summer rain burns my body and the air in the darkness cuts me like a sword-_

_-It is recommended that I stay inside the castle until more knowledge of my condition is uncovered. I have not been this unhappy since my 6th birthday, when the spirit of my body decided to invade and lurk in the shadows of my soul-_

_-Now 4 years after my 6__th__ birthday, I have only seen this Kami once. This is the third day I have spent inside the castle alone. I cannot visit the greenhouse where I am used to sending most of my time. I just sit on my window seal and look outside at the plants that no one else will tend to-_

_-My father has heard of my condition and out of spite is coming to Suna castle tomorrow. He will bring those two cretins who call themselves my siblings. I have not seen them since I left Kaze castle in the spring of my 4th year. That is perfectly fine with me. I would much rather be King of Suna then live under Temari while she reigns as Queen of Kaze-_

_-In light of my newfound illness I have taken up writing. I will keep meticulous notes on everything happening to me from this day on. This is day one of my records and nothing has happened, as of now, but tomorrow while my 'family' travels here, I am very sure that they might accidentally have a tragic death. Sakon and Ukon will come in handy one of these days. My father's visit will be very memorable-_

-_SNG_

* * *

><p><em>August 9<em>

_-This is the second day of my log and my father has arrived. He is down in the throne room and I am to meet him in a matter of minutes. Damn my uncle for agreeing to a visit. I do not need to see the King that has shunned me-_

_'It will be good for you.' Says my uncle. 'Your siblings miss you as well.' He says._

_-I do not believe a word of the nonsense, but I must meet with them. I wonder...they must die! Have they died now? No? I thought if I were to write it, it would come to past. It seems that the Gods are not on my side either-_

_-SNG_

* * *

><p>Neji stared at the book as the last entry was read. Gaara wanted his siblings dead? That was no surprise. The prince wanted to kill half the Kingdom and then some. Neji scratched his head as he kept looking at the page. Something was a little different about the blank space under the last words. The page itself almost seemed blurry. As if something was written, no, drawn on the paper. The more Neji stared the more the '<em>something<em>' appeared. He ran his hand over the paper and as he did a very bright light started to glow over the page and over his hand.

The light went from white to pink to red to orange to yellow to green to blue. The colors began to swirl and the book flew out of Neji's hands into the air. The books pages ruffled and it opened to the page he was on. The swirl of glowing light captured Neji's eyes and he fell dizzy to it. His body began to shake and his vision blurred. The book released a strong stream of wind and black smoke. The smog surrounded Neji and engulfed his entire body.

Soon he found himself in a portal of black and purple light. He wasn't sitting or standing, he was floating passed bell towers, castles, people, clocks, and other objects. He eyes wondered around him but the tunnel of electric dark light was too much for him. He screwed his eyes closed and let the wind throw him about. He never hit anything, he just flew right through everything.

'_I'm dreaming. I must have fallen asleep while reading that book. I'm here and I'm not going crazy. This place is really just a figment of my imagination. I'm really back in Shirotori asleep on that nice comfortable bed_.' Neji tried to convince himself he was really just dreaming but at that moment he stopped floating and fell. He landed on his back with his eyes still closed. He could hear talking and some people shuffling around him. Where was he?

When Neji opened his eyes he was back inside the castle. Or at least what he thought was the castle. He was lying on the ground in the main room. Two very big wooden doors were in front of him, closed and sealed tight. He sat up and looked behind him just in time to see three foreign people and two common guards disappear through two other doors down the hall that looked oddly familiar.

'_Those doors lead to the throne room_.' He thought and got up to run after them. He reached for the doors to push them open and instead grazed right through them. He fell on the floor again and looked at his hands. They were nearly glassy and hard to see. He stared in disbelief then looked down at the rest of his body that was the same way. He'd just flown right through a closed door.

'_What…am I?_' He thought.

"King."

Neji looked up and saw King Yashamaru sitting down on his thrown. He was talking to a man with a crown just slightly bigger. Neji peered at the man harder. He couldn't see his face but somehow there was something very well known about him. Neji got up and walked closer to the scene. Two teenagers stood very still next to the man. One of which Neji could immediately tell was a girl and the other hid under a cape and a helmet.

"King Yashamaru." The man bowed.

Neji hid behind one of the pillars in the room and watched. He already noted that this was Suna castle and that King Yashamaru was the King on the throne, but he didn't know the other King or the two teens…and where was Prince Gaara? Neji remembered the journal for a moment.

-_My father has heard of my condition and out of spite is coming to Suna castle tomorrow. He will bring those two cretins who call themselves my siblings_-

'_Did I travel through time? They must be Gaara's family. If they're down here and I remember correctly Gaara must be in the library or his room writing in that journal right about now. I wonder if he'll really have them killed_.' Neji looked around the room and saw Sakon and Ukon standing off to the sides of the room. They were wearing their armor minus their helmets. Ukon had a grin on his face and Sakon was obviously whining about something.

"I'm sure you remember my children, Temari and Kankurou. " The King nodded to Yashamaru and pushed his children forward. Temari put her hands together and bowed while Kankurou just shrugged.

"It would be a crime to forget my own niece and nephew." Yashamaru weakly smiled and bowed back to the two youths. The other King nodded and looked around the room. His eyes fell low and he began speaking.

"Where is he?" The man asked in a rough tone.

"The prince refuses to see you." Yashamaru said bluntly. He received a look of hate from his brother-in-law, but ignored it. "I don't blame him. Do you blame him?" He received no answer. "I have told him that he is to at least make his presence known while you are here at least twice. He will be down to say hello and then he will have dinner with us. He is not obligated to do anything else concerning your visit."

Neji raised his eyebrow. He didn't know why Gaara and his '_family_' didn't get along. He didn't know why Gaara was the Prince of a Kingdom he wasn't born to. He didn't even know what was going on for that matter. He finally ignored the conversation and looked towards the twins. Maybe he could explain to them what was going on, or at least attempt to. He waved his arms to get their attention. Surely they were looking directly at him, why weren't they responding?

'_Can they even see me?_' He thought, looking down at his nearly invisible hands again. '_No. I wasn't here during the time this took place. I don't even exist in this Kingdom yet. Dammit! How am I to leave if I don't know how I got here?_' Neji looked to the two Kings talking and looked back at the twins. He was going to have to take a chance. He stepped into the middle of the room. He still got no reaction from anyone standing around.

'_I was right, they can't see me_.' He walked up next to Sakon and touched his shoulder. If they couldn't see him he was going to have to reach them another way.

"Whoa! Did you just feel that?" Sakon looked around him while shivering. Ukon looked over at him and frowned. The other was spinning around trying to see what had touched him or if there was something there.

"Stop fooling around." Ukon said turning his eyes back to the matter at hand. Sakon stopped moving and ignored the little bit of wind that kept bothering him.

Neji was waving his hands in front of Sakon but nothing was happening. He finally stopped trying to get their attention when the East door in the throne room was thrown open. Everyone in the room looked over to see a small redhead entering the room.

'_Is that Gaara? He looks…ill. That condition of his must be really bad. I'd feel bad for him if he didn't look so mean_.' Neji glared at him. He still looked like Gaara, with his evil gaze. He still had the emotionless face, but there was a bit of sadness there.

"Prince Gaara looks better today." Sakon said with a small smile. "I didn't think he would really leave his room knowing that his father was in the castle. Maybe he's getting better." They both watched him slug his way to the chair on the throne that was his.

'_Looks better? He looks like he's dying_.' Neji folded his arms and stood still next to Sakon.

Gaara sat in his chair and shrank back like he always did. His face was a little more pale than usual. The circles around his eyes were just beginning to get darker and they grew red near the corners. He looked almost abnormal and Neji decided he wanted to know more about this illness.

"Gaara!" Temari smiled and waved. She went to take a step forward but she saw Gaara shudder so she stopped. She stood there and stared at her brother for a second wondering if she should proceed with her action.

"Don't come any closer than you are. Though you may be in a hurry to see me, I am not in a hurry to see you. I have not looked forward to this day. You all no longer exist to me." Gaara stood again, ready to leave.

"Pig." Kankurou whispered taking off his helmet and setting it on the ground. He looked up at Gaara and growled at him. They really had come to see him but of course Gaara was acting his usual self and Kankurou would rather just leave than have him treat them like they had never cared about him.

"Gaara that is no way to speak to your sister. She has traveled far to see you. Please take your seat and remain respectful to the future Queen." Yashamaru's voice was soft but firm.

"That is what I expected of a monster…" Gaara's father took a few steps forward until he came to the stairs of the throne. He narrowed his eyes at Gaara. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." His breathing was normal but his eyes were of pure darkness.

'_What the hell?_' Neji jumped back in shock. '_Is this guy serious? Did he really try to kill Gaara?_' Neji looked at Sakon and Ukon who didn't seem surprised.

"That's enough King! You will not talk to him like that in this castle! He is no longer in your hands and you will address him with respect just as he will learn to respect you." The King of Suna looked up at the two guards. "Sakon, Ukon, please inform the others of the King's arrival. Tell them that they are to be in the dining hall in one hour." He stood and nodded for them to leave.

"Yes King Yashamaru." The twins said simultaneously and saluted as they threw their helmets on and rushed out the doors to the West of the throne. Neji decided he would stay and watch what was happening with Gaara and the others. He was beginning to learn why the boy had so much anger.

"Temari, Kankurou, man who is no longer my father." Gaara stood and bowed before he started heading back out the East door. Nobody said anything as he walked away. They all stood there, probably in shock that he had even addressed them. Neji started tiptoeing after him, then he remembered he was basically invisible. He hurried after Gaara and out the door into the dark hallway. Gaara stopped, and if Neji had his regular body he would have run into the Prince but he didn't have his body and so he flew through Gaara and ended up on the other side of him. He walked back and stood near the door, just in case he needed a quick exit.

Gaara held his forehead in his hands as sweat dripped to the floor. He leaned against the wall by pressing one hand against the wall to hold himself up. From the way his body churned Neji thought he was about to throw up. Instead Gaara grabbed his neck and squeezed it tightly.

"Not yet, stay down." He coughed, and thanked Kami that nothing but air escaped. Neji watched helplessly as Gaara tried hard to breathe the air that had mysteriously gotten thicker around them. In fact something a lot like fog was beginning to surround them. Neji panicked as the cloudy substance surrounded him more than Gaara.

"Finally found you…"

Neji looked around the darkness but no one was there. It didn't even look like Gaara had heard anything as he straightened himself up and used the wall to make his way back to his room. He was slugging and almost out of site by the time Neji decided to follow.

"Leave him." There was that voice again. Neji opened his eyes wider as if it would help him see something that clearly wasn't there. He saw the fog getting thicker and more apparent around him. Within seconds he could feel the air leaving his lungs. The only thing he could see was clouds and…eyes? Strong red…eyes?

"Return to your time now."

Neji backed up and hit the wall. '_What? I didn't faze through?_' Neji looked at his hands, pulling them close to his face. He could see them now! _'Wait…does that mean I'm going back? I need to know what happens to Gaara._' Neji shook his head and tried to concentrate on staying where he was, but to no avail. A pit formed in his stomach and soon he was standing on nothing; rather in something. He was in the portal again. Brighter colors crossed him this time. Reds, oranges, and yellows. This was different than the first portal that had brought him here. No clocks followed him, no people, just…that book. At the end of the portal Neji could see Gaara's journal in front of him. It appeared to be sucking the entire tunnel into itself. He wasn't going to fit.

Neji covered his eyes as he neared the small whole. Then something even more weird than traveling in time through a book, took place. Neji's body swirled and stretched until he was nothing more than a pair of eyes. He floated into the book and popped out of the other side in full form, still lying on his bed. Neji grabbed his head when he stopped screaming in his mind. He looked up at the book as it closed and flew across the room into a pair of hands.

Neji stared at the hands, they were the only things visible. "This castle is haunted…" He looked on in horror. The fingers on the hands began to move and tapped the book. Neji looked closer as the hands grew arms and the arms grew a chest and neck. The chest grew a torso and the torso grew legs that weren't too long in length. The neck grew slowly but nothing passed the ankles appeared. Without a head the body began to move closer to Neji's bed. He didn't move, either he was stuck in fright or he was curious.

The headless body stopped at the foot of Neji's bed and leaned over as if it was looking at the boy. The book was clutched dangerously tight in its hands as the body hovered off the floor. It rose up and moved over his bed, so close to the boy they could have touched. The body sat itself on the bed and crossed its legs.

"This does not belong to you."

Neji somewhat recognized the voice. It was the same one he'd heard while visiting Gaara's past.

"The castle is not haunted either." A head finally came into view. Neji gasped as low and soft red eyes appeared on a pale and sorrowful face. Neji looked at the _person_ or _spirit_ in front of him. He noticed that it wasn't actually sitting on his bed, but floating just above it. He relaxed and sighed, he could just take a wild guess at who this was now.

"You're one of the Shindeiru Beings."

"And you are the last Maho Hyuuga. You won't be around long if your keep sticking your nose into things that do not belong to you. Had the Prince found you passed out on your bed with his book you would have lost your soul inside." The Shindeiru coughed into his hand. "Sasori of Wind Kingdom." He said bowing his head.

"I have questions about that book, about Arakeru." Neji spoke softly since the other had the same tone of voice. He wasn't out to upset anyone and he'd fallen into the book by accident. Best apologize and act civil so he could get some kind of decent answers.

"Shindeiru are the keepers of this book but even we don't know in detail what occurs inside. It is best you do not question the contents. As for the Arakeru, since you will receive yours in a matter of hours, I will oblige you with answers to your many questions." Sasori tucked the book safely under his arm and stared at the boy in front of him.

"Ga…-I'm mean the Prince said you could receive Arakeru without the brand. Is that of truth or am I just another fool he's given a little more hope?" Neji sat crossed legged as well and folded his arms. He had a bad feeling that Gaara had been lying and was intentionally just stringing him along for his own devious amusement. After all this was done Gaara was going to brand him whether he liked it or not. That's what Neji was busy thinking about while Sasori began to talk on the subject.

"There is some truth in everything Gaara says. How you get to the exact truth is based on your heart's desire." Sasori looked up at the ceiling and then to the door. "The statement about the Arakeru having more than one way of being born is a fact. There is no truth or lie to it. The fact is, there are three ways that the Arakeru spirit is born." He looked back at Neji with wide and scary eyes. "But you mustn't explore the others!"

His voice was so loud and his eyes were so frightening that it caught Neji off guard and he fell back on his pillow. Neji smacked himself and sat up again. Sasori was calm and looking out the window not too far away from the bed.

'_What is with these people and windows?_' Neji looked towards the window but ignored it and looked back at the one in front of him. "You said I shouldn't explore these other paths. Why? Is there some backlash I need to worry about?" Neji resumed his previous position with his body prepared for another outburst of horror.

"You will die…" Sasori coughed into his hand again. "I received my Arakeru before I became a Shindeiru, back when I was still a Maho Being. I cannot say the same for my comrade Deidara. The first way to retrieve Arakeru at a young age is death in battle. Deidara was fifteen at the time and couldn't wait until his gifts were released. He came from a family of very strong Maho Beings in Iwa castle. He had much to live up to. The second Great War between Iwa Kingdom and Wind Kingdom brought us together. I found him lying nearly dead near his castle and I had my orders to kill any survivors. This boy was different and I could not pull my sword against him. He confessed to me that he wanted his Arakeru and dying in battle would be his way of achieving it. When asked how he would be brought back to life he never answered." Sasori looked off.

"I left him where he was and ran to my King to tell him of my plan. I was granted leniency for not killing Deidara upon sight since my father was a commander of the court. My plan was to let Deidara die and then revive him with the King's restoring Arakeru. The King agreed to my plan on one condition; after the boy was revived, he would become a part of the Wind Kingdom's force. I agreed as well but I wasn't going to tell Deidara, and I had no intention of following through. On my way returning to him I was attacked and killed. I never made it back to his side and he as well died without my aid." He looked back at Neji who was sitting fascinated.

"No one revived us. Years went by and my spirit roamed aimlessly. I searched for Deidara and I never found him. My thought was that he'd gone to a better place while I was condemned to spending life in this world for considering becoming a traitor. After seven years of wondering my body or what was left of it awakened on a table in a glass house. Next to my table was my dear comrade. There I saw Prince Gaara with a smug look on his face. He brought us back and we had one purpose. Protect the book."

"Glass house? Are you talking about the greenhouse outside my window? The prince is always looking at that thing. Is that where the ceremonies take place?"

Sasori nodded, "Though we do not use it anymore. Prince Gaara cannot leave the castle walls." Sasori coughed and cleared his throat. Neji wondered if he was sickly like Gaara was. They had the same little appearances and they made Neji shiver. He really didn't want whatever it was they had.

"I remember reading that inside the book. What's going on with that? He seems a lot better than he was seven years ago, but what caused this?" It was about time he got some answers. If he couldn't finish reading the book then he was going to have this guy tell him everything he wanted to know.

"When the prince was born a demon witch from Ruthern Kingdom cast an evil spell on him. He wasn't to live pass the age of ten. Something inside him would destroy his body. Anything would kill him if he wasn't careful. Food, air, light and darkness. Surely enough at the age of ten he could no longer leave the castle walls. His body began to decay and weaken faster than anything. It wasn't known what would take him so he remained inside."

"After he somehow gained his Arakeru he surpassed the illness. The Being living inside him that was to cause his death is what saved him. The witch had accidentally instilled a sure way for our Prince to birth his Arakeru. The demon witch found this out through a spy named Kabuto. She returned and fought with the Prince. He lost in his weakened state and was once again cursed, stronger this time. He will die at the age of eighteen and no later. These were her words. prince Gaara will probably try to awaken a second stage of Arakeru to surpass it...but he needs a participant."

"Look, it's all well and good that you all love your Prince and all but the boy is a monster. He's trying to kill everyone not of Wind Kingdom."

"You are still here are you not? The Ruthern Kingdom teens are still alive, even though a witch from their homeland cursed him. The last Bōei Being is here. He brought back to life an enemy of Iwa Kingdom and made sure we would be a team of one for the end of eternity. There is more to him than meets the eye."

Neji decided to ignore the last part. "It's also great that you got your little friend back and everything but that's not helping me any. I need a way to get Arakeru without being branded and without dying. And what's this about a second stage Arakeru, I mean I just learned about the first part, when did we come to the conclusion that there is more than one stage?"

"Heed my words young Hyuuga. Death and pain are the only ways to reach this land's gift."

"But you said there was a third way-"

Neji's door flew wide opened and slammed against the wall. It hung on one hinge and dangled, daring to fall on the floor. Neji gulped as Gaara walked viciously into the room. Neji jumped off his bed and stood on the opposite side he was on. Sasori had disappeared just as the door flew open and he was standing behind Gaara with Deidara who wasn't trying to get too close. Gaara reached his hand behind him and Sasori put the book in his hand. He then stepped back to stand with Deidara.

"The emotional stress you are putting on me is not a good thing. You are a brave one." Gaara stopped walking when he was standing directly in front of Neji on the other end of the bed. His entrance had straddled Neji but he wasn't afraid of Gaara and he was going to make that known.

"I needed answers and you carelessly left the library door unlocked. That book was begging me to read it." Neji smirked when Gaara tried to wipe away the anger growing on his face. If Gaara could get what he wanted out of Neji then Neji was definitely going to get what he wanted out of Gaara. Even if it meant walking the knife a couple times.

"And you found what you were looking for?" Gaara didn't know exactly how far Neji had read but he was hoping he hadn't gotten far enough to understand how the book worked. Neji looked at Sasori and the Shindeiru shook his head, signaling Neji not to say anything to further upset the Prince. Neji smiled and looked back at Gaara who didn't find the smile very amusing.

"I found a lot of things. Nothing I'll be sharing of course." He was winning now. Gaara's anger was absolutely obvious.

"Out!" Gaara yelled and the two Shindeiru disappeared. The door mysteriously repaired itself and slammed closed. The lock snapped and Neji was trapped in the room with the evil Prince.

"You have something coming Hyuuga.

"Another suck feast with his Majesty?" He raised an eyebrow. "You know, I'd probably be more prone to cooperate if you would just tell me what I want to know. Why is everyone so set on hiding the Arakeru from me? First you tell me there's another way, then Sasori tells me I shouldn't be concerned and that death plays a major role. What the hell is the last thing? I'm not getting branded, and I'm not dying, you're going to tell me what the last birth is." He took a deep breath. Was all that talking necessary? Why not just threaten the boy?

"No one knows of the last encounter but me. Experience wise, I too am a stranger to the last method. It cannot be achieved by someone like me, nor someone like you. We're both too stubborn to reach that far."

"Why don't you let me decided that?"

Gaara stayed silent for a minute. '_He'll surely never figure it out. I can give him every hint under the sun but he will never know. Fine, if he wants the third opening, he can have it-_' Gaara took a deep breath and exhaled. "I will give you a week to figure out this on your own. Upon finding out I will discontinue your ceremony." Gaara turned around, more than ready to leave.

"Wait…a week? Sasori has been here for six years and he doesn't even know. How the hell am I suppose to figure this out in seven days? Are you not going to at least leave me with a hint?" Neji circled the bed and stood in front of Gaara, blocking his way out of the door.

"A hint?" Gaara said the word as if it was foreign to him. "Very well then Hyuuga. You may have a hint every night that you do not guess." Gaara put his arms at his side which had previously been folded in front of him, somehow managing to unknowingly drop the book. He stepped closer to Neji so they were chest to chest.

"Ready?" Gaara whispered with dark eyes. Neji didn't even get to finish nodding as Gaara stood taller and nearly pushed him off balance with a small kiss. Neji's first reaction was pushing the younger away by grabbing his shoulders. His next reaction was-

"What kind of a hint is that?" He was blushing and trying to keep his eyes from looking into Gaara's. He searched the floor, the walls…the bed. He shook his head and looked away from the bed, accidentally falling prey to Gaara's cold eyes. The Prince had his head down and his eyes looking up. He was trying to hide his blush but he couldn't help but notice Neji's.

"One hint every night, questions are prohibited." He regained his composure and pushed passed his embarrassment."

Neji wondered if all the hints would be this distracting and awkward. '_He's just trying to make you forget what you're thinking about. Don't let his fool you with those…lips_.' Neji bit his lip and snapped out of thought as he felt Gaara shift and move away from him. He was heading for the door before Neji knew what was going on. The boy turned around so fast he made himself dizzy, but still managed to grab Gaara's arm and pulled him back.

'_I wasn't even paying attention to what the hint might have been. Dammit, I'm going to have to ask him to do it again. Were his eyes closed? Had he been looking at something in the room? Where the hell was I when he did that? No more playing around Neji, get the hint and start searching._'

Gaara didn't care for the hand on his arm and she made that clear by looking down at it then back up at Neji. He didn't growl but he sure wanted to. Neji ignored him and brought them close again. '_What the hell am I doing this for? I know what the hint was…don't I? Was it the kiss? No! That's way too obvious. There's a code word hidden in here somewhere. Close? Shock? Lips…soft skin with beautiful eyes_…'

"Hyuuga, let go of me or I'll kill you where you stand."

Neji snapped out of his daydreaming erotic thoughts and looked at how his arms had strangely wrapped themselves around Gaara's waist. Both Neji's eyebrows rose and he let go of Gaara like he was a hot piece of coal. Neji gulped and Gaara brought his face up from looking at the floor. He was doing all he could to hide his enjoyment and it worked as he looked at Neji and the Hyuuga thought he was going to die for a second. Neji gathered what little courage he had left and smiled. He could see the bit of receding pink tinge on Gaara's face. He mentally rubbed his hands together, this gave him a slight advantage.

"I seem to have forgotten the clue you gave me. Well, more like I didn't understand exactly what it was. I believe a repeat is in order." Neji stood noble at his approach to the situation. Gaara of course wasn't fazed by the words and Neji's little bit of pride was at last shot down. It was obvious that Gaara felt something towards him, why was he acting like such a hard head?

"What's that nasty cliché about truth? How does it go? Oh yes, the truth shall set you free." Gaara grinned. "Did you truly not understand or did you just want another go 'round?"

'_Damn, and I thought I was sticking my neck out. This boy knows all my tricks_.' Neji jumped out of his surprised state and stepped closer, if that was possible. "I'm curious as to why you're in such a hurry to leave." Two could play Gaara's game.

"Maybe I'm not done with you yet." Neji leaned down, lips inches away from lips. "The hint, Gaara?" Neji held his position and Gaara held his. They stayed this way for a short while then Gaara blinked and only turned his eyes around in his head, trying to escape the glass pearls tearing at him.

'_I can't understand him. He does not run from me, he does not hide. What exactly is he looking at? I am my family's demon, why do I not scare him? More importantly, why am __**I**__ scared of him?_' Gaara turned his eyes back to see that Neji hadn't moved anywhere. He felt himself crumbling as the seconds grew long and the Hyuuga kept his ground.

Coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to be outsmarted by a servant Gaara filled the space between them and helped their mouths find each other. Neji's warm lips were so smooth over Gaara's that his heart crashed. He stayed completely still as heat moved through his body. Gaara wanted to stay that way for just a while longer, but unfortunately as of right then that was only Gaara's first very consensual kiss and he was at a loss for what to do next. Contrary to the rumors Gaara had not had any lovers.

He only often assumed himself by tying boys up in his room and letting them hang there on the ceiling until the moaned in agony.

'_He's not backing off_.' Neji thought as the need to push closer nagged at him. '_Move Gaara!_' No such luck, Gaara held his eyes open staring. Neji did the only thing he could think of at the time. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist again and bent him closer. Gaara leaned away putting his hands on Neji's chest to help push himself off but he lost the battle when Neji parted his lips.

The prince turned his head quickly breaking the kiss but Neji grabbed his chin and brought a reluctant Gaara back to his lips. Neji smothered their lips again and squeezed Gaara's cheeks with his hand. Gaara fought to keep his mouth closed and turned away again.

"If this goes any further one of us won't be alive in the morning." Gaara looked up so fast he nearly slammed his head into Neji's. They were close again, both breathing hard. Neji couldn't stand the waiting and impatiently broke forward and caught nothing but skin. Gaara had turned, granting Neji a taste of his cheek.

"Huh?" Neji turned the boy's face back around and tried to kiss his again. He received his kiss.

"I was telling you to stop." Gaara moved towards the door. He stood and ruffled his hair. Neji stood up straight and swallowed hard.

"…Why?" He asked not looking anywhere but at his complete interest. He'd gone into this game trying to find out how he could manipulate Gaara and came out with the Prince taking first and second while he lagged in late third. Neji moved close to Gaara but he didn't bother to answer and began walking out. Neji almost grabbed Gaara again when he realized Gaara was leaving the book where he'd dropped it on the floor before the kiss. Neji wanted to read the rest, so he played it off.

"I guess its goodnight then?" He kicked the book under the bed while he talked so Gaara would hear it sliding on the floor. The redhead stopped just short of the door and grabbed the handle. He nodded but never turned around while pulling the door open. Neji sighed, despite having the book in his possession for a little while longer, he wanted to continue with his enjoyable sin. The door closed behind Gaara and Neji fell back on the bed finally able to breathe easily.

Outside the door Gaara let himself go. He dropped to the floor and grabbed his head, trying to squeeze out every bit of the previous scene. '_I'm not falling for him. He's my servant. He is my property. I can't let him get any closer, he'll ruin me…but I…need that feeling._'

-_"If it goes any farther he won't have to figure out the last birth of the Arakeru. You're leading him right where he wants to be. You're such a weak Being. If I didn't need you to survive I'd leave your filthy body and take your throne."-_

'"Quiet you! Can't you see I'm trying to think? Stop being a pest." Gaara picked himself up off the floor and wondered a little farther down the hall to his room. He pushed through the door and fell on the floor near his window.'

-_"You're getting soft Gaara. This boy is going to eat you alive if you can't maintain a clear head around him. He already knows your weakness, he knows you want him. You made that clear earlier when you told him he was going to be your lover and mate. Idiot! He's going to use your weakness and turn it on you. You'll be dead long before he even reaches Arakeru on his own."-_

"I said shut up Shukaku! You're only good for one thing. Stop trying to give me advice on fucking the Hyuuga. I have already made it clear that I need to be wed while I am Kind since this is not my Kingdom of birth. If he wants the third awakening of Arakeru then so be it, but his soul will belong to me for all eternity.

* * *

><p>Neji opened the book up after locking his door and burying himself under the thick covers. He left a crack so he could read but he really didn't need to see anything. He was going back to see what happened to Gaara after his family came. He just needed to remember what he did to open the portal.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gaara's Journal<em>

_August 9 continued_

_-My head…it's…it's pounding with voices. I can't seem to hush them long enough to hear myself think. Their presence makes my skin crawl with thousands of wild locusts. The man who is no longer my father does not know that in my head these wheels turn and I plan to take him to his grave with these strong eyes he has passed down to me. I must go back for dinner, but I will bring a souvenir of their end with me-_

_-SNG_

* * *

><p>Neji found that at the end of this entry the page seemed to blur just like before. He took a deep breath and ran his hand over the paper again, imitating the movements that helped him travel to the past the first time. Sure enough the white light glowed in his eyes. He smiled as the lights didn't bother changing this time but just slurred his body and the portal dragged him inside with one gulp.<p>

Neji wound up on his back again in the same hall he'd left where Gaara was on his way to his room. Neji got up and dusted himself off. Torches were on in the hall now and Neji could see Gaara walking passed him to the main castle where the dining hall was. Gaara looked like some illness was eating at his body. His skin was a pale shade of light blue. He looked like he was going to literally freeze to death and he walked with his arms around his body in an effort to keep himself warm.

Neji just couldn't put his finger on it. Gaara seemed perfectly fine in the present time. What flesh eating, skin freezing, energy draining demon was taking over him? Neji hurried down the hall as the torches blew out every time Gaara passed one. Something was after him, following him, about to grab him if he let his guard down.

They entered the main hall, Gaara oblivious to Neji's presence. Neji's first sight was a boy about the same height as Gaara. He was standing next to a boy with raven black hair. The boy that Neji had seen was smiling brightly and waving his hand high. His hair was a vibrant blond and his blue eyes gleamed in the light of the chandelier. The boy next to him didn't look like he even wanted to be there. His eyes very dull but full of something Neji couldn't seem to match in words. He stood up against a pillar while the blonde ran over to Gaara still smiling.

"Hey Gaara! You're looking a whole lot better today! Don't worry about the dinner. I, Uzumaki Naruto, will be there to see you through it!"

The boy leaning against the wall rolled his eyes and Gaara seemed to enjoy the little outburst. He nodded and Naruto smiled, showing a thumbs up.

'_Uzumaki Naruto?_'

* * *

><p>Chapter II end.<p>

I introduce Naruto and Sasuke.  
>I wonder what I will do with chapter III.<br>Might be a couple of days of waiting.

R&R  
>The more reviews I get the faster I will post chapter III. Its more than half way done.<br>I think I have about 3 paragraphs of it left. I've been editing day in and day out to finish this up.

Coming up, chapter III- Greenhouse Absence and Bumble Bees.

-Nik


	3. Greenhouse Absence and Bumble Bees

**Nik:** I'm back because I said I would be.  
>Sadly enough I don't have much of a life with my lover working so much these days.<p>

I've been survivng on Netflix and Spectrum Nexus! (If you've never been there to read yaoi then go...now...well after you read this)  
>I will post the link in my profile.<p>

**Blaze**- Thank you so much for reading! I am glad you are enjoying the story and that I have your attention.  
>I'm not going to tell you the third opening silly!<br>You might be able to guess but I will NOT reveal until Neji happens upon it.  
>In whatever manner that will be. I have not decided yet, unfortunately.<p>

I should really find some time to write chapter 6 before I get done republishing these already written chapters.

**Nase:** Welcome back! Maybe this time I won't be such a punk about finishing this fic.  
>Your kind work sure do make it a lot easier. Thanks! I love to see my older readers come back around once and awhile.<p>

Thanks everyone for the reviews! Lets get on move on this shall we?  
><strong>-Nik<strong>

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto's anime or manga.  
>Credit to Kishimoto.<p>

P.S.- This chapter is a lot longer than the first two. Its about 100 words short of 11 thousand words (No life) so be in the mood for a long sit.  
>Chapter one and two were only about 8 thousand words.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

_**Greenhouse Absence and Bumble Bees**_

* * *

><p><em>Gaara's Journal<br>_

"Hey Gaara! You're looking a whole lot better today! Don't worry about the dinner. I, Uzumaki Naruto, will be there to see you through it!"

"You're such a loser Naruto. What makes you think the prince needs your help in getting through the dinner?" Sasuke moved off the pillar and met Gaara and Naruto in front of another hallway. Neji assumed it was the entrance to the dining room. Instead of trying to hide this time he walked closer to listen to the conversation.

"Grrr, what do you know Sasuke! I bet you're just mad because I'm the strongest one in the castle. Is that it?"

"Is that a challenge Naruto?" Sasuke glared at him. Naruto glared right back and they shared a deadly electric death stare. Gaara sighed. He just had to have two best friends that couldn't even get along. Gaara began to say something but stopped to release a dreadful cough. Naruto and Sasuke stopped their argument to look at him. Gaara put up his hand and waved them away.

"I'm fine…I-" He stopped and looked around the main room. Neji nearly froze when Gaara looked dead in his direction. Neji couldn't help but think that Gaara could actually see him. He looked down at his nearly invisible hands just to make sure he couldn't see himself. Neji swallowed hard and looked behind him. Thank God he saw Sakon and Ukon-minus their armor- walking down the hall to meet up with Gaara. He turned to them still holding his hands over his mouth.

"Did you find what we're looking for?" He asked and then coughed darkly. Sakon nodded and Ukon stepped forward to show Gaara two fairly small boxes nearly covered in dirt. Gaara's eyes widened and his breathing picked up speed. He was excited about something in those boxes, Neji concluded. Gaara reached for the box and Ukon snatched it away while Naruto pulled Gaara back.

"Forgive me for my rudeness your Highness but have you gone mad? The dirt clouding these sphere holders could kill you."

'_Sphere Holders? That's right! Soldiers are buried with spheres that were made from their hearts. If a King was to resurrect a solider for battle he would simply place a sphere into a willing or dead body and the sphere would take the form of the one which it belonged to. So it's not a legend_.' Neji stepped closer and looked down at the boxes in Ukon's hands.

Gaara grunted and wiped the sweat from his face. "Where is Lee?" He snapped at Naruto who often knew exactly where the energetic boy was. Naruto shook his hands in front of his face to ward of Gaara's evil gaze.

"Don't you remember Gaara? You sent him on an errand yesterday." Naruto smiled and hoped Gaara hadn't really forgotten. The prince had become very forgetful lately and Naruto had to tell him things three or four times. Gaara stared at Naruto but didn't growl at him like the boy thought he was going to.

"He's not back yet? I expected him to be here while that man was here. Would any of you care to tell me why he is so late returning?" Gaara looked at all four of them at separate times.

"It's likely he ran into some trouble. Those bastards from Mizu castle have been hunting us all down for the last week. Master Naruto and Master Sasuke were ambushed just last week on their way to Yuki castle." Sakon was franticly trying not to bit his nails as he thought about where Lee was. Gaara didn't like it when he couldn't find Lee.

"Ambushed you say?" _Cough_. Gaara looked at Naruto who was loudly assuring the prince that it was nothing major. Gaara looked over at Sasuke who had decided he'd rather lean against the wall with his eyes closed rather than listen to Naruto sputter every five minutes. It was enough that they were always paired and shared the same room. He didn't feel like listening if he didn't have to.

"You didn't lose anyone did you?" Gaara opened one eye bigger than the other and stared over at Sasuke. The laid back boy's shoulder twitched a bit and he opened his eyes just a little.

"Three but Naruto recovered a captain at the last minute. We made it to Yuki castle and back minus two men total." He paused when Gaara had a look of curiosity on his face. "Nobody worth resurrecting." He finished and closed his eyes again. Gaara turned to Sakon and Ukon.

"I'm going to excuse you from this insignificant dinner gathering." He turned his body around to face them. "The cellar door is unlocked so go down and prepare two tables for me. We'll be meeting the traitor and his companion very soon." He turned around and began walking into the other hall. Naruto stayed back and talked to the twins while Sasuke leisurely followed after Gaara.

Neji wasn't sure who to follow. He wanted to see what was in the cellar and how Gaara was going to revive soldiers. He didn't really want to sit through a dinner he couldn't enjoy and watch Gaara's father talk down to him. Sighing, Neji headed the way Gaara had gone. He was only here to figure out the Arakeru and he needed Gaara for that.

When Gaara entered the massive dining room everyone was already at their designated seat. King Yashamaru sat at the head of the table on the far end of the room. He didn't look like he was enjoying the company of his brother-in-law. King of Wind Kingdom sat to his right and Yashamrus's two most trusted Generals sat to his left. Temari and Kankurou sat father down the table near the place where Gaara was supposed to sit. Twenty chairs on each side of the table and only eight people were attending the meal.

Gaara took his seat and the end of the table, opposite his uncle and Sasuke sat to his right. Neji figure he couldn't even sit down since he thought he would faze through the chair but he hadn't fazed through the floor so he tried and succeed. He sat across from Sasuke and watched Gaara closely. Gaara's condition seemed to be getting worse by the minute. His skin was nearly white and his body appeared to be just barely shaking.

"I have arrived!"

Everyone in the room looked at the doors to see Naruto sprinting through them. He ran over to the table and stole a seat on the other side of Sasuke. The boy glared at Naruto and crossed his arms.

"Sorry I'm late guys. What's for dinner?" Naruto rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.

"Isn't that your chair?" Sasuke pointed across the table at the chair the invisible Neji was occupying. Naruto looked at the chair and then wrinkled his nose. He looked over at Sasuke and stuck his tongue out.

"You're sitting in Lee's seat so I decided I would switch seats too. Isn't it okay if I want to be just like you Sasuke?" Naruto folded his hands together and gave Sasuke his biggest and best puppy dog eyes and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. The boy pushed Naruto off of him and sat back in his chair. Naruto snickered next to him having annoyed his '_friend_'.

* * *

><p>Half an hour passed as Neji watched the two Kings talk. Naruto was busy bothering Sasuke while Gaara sat in silence the entire meal. He didn't touch his food and pushed it away upon receiving it. Neji eyed the cold food then eyed Gaara. No one had seemed to notice that he was barely sitting up. His neck was hanging and he looked a bit lost.<p>

"You cannot possibly be serious!"

Neji looked down the table to see the Wind King standing up with an angry look on his face. He looked back to Gaara who had raised his head as well. Naruto had frozen while ready to jab a fork in Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke merely opened his eyes a little wider.

"He is my heir now. I have no sons or daughters to take the thrown and I am going to announce to the entire court and village tomorrow that Gaara will be taking the thrown sometime around his seventeenth birthday." Yashamaru spoke calmly and looked down the table at Gaara.

The boy's eyes were shaking with fear as he watched his uncle. King of the Wind castle clenched his fists and looked down at Gaara, as did the rest of the table, four servants in the room and the guards at the door.

"He's going to be dead in a matter of days. Why give your portion of the Kingdom high hopes for an heir that won't be alive by next week?" Wind King pointed to Gaara. The Prince growled at his father but remained in his chair, despite wanting to take the man's head off with one of the guard's swords.

"This is my castle King of the Wind and I have the right to appoint any heir I wish. Gaara is more than fit to become King. His illness has not been a factor set aside but he is rising from this curse and he will be better." Yashamaru stared at his nephew and nodded, silently thanking him for keeping his cool.

"Please reconsider Yashamaru, sire. Take Kankurou if you must. He will make a fine King for this village and he has much training." Wind King pleaded.

Neji looked at Kankurou. The boy had his head bowed down as if he wasn't paying any attention to the entire conversation. Gaara looked at his brother then back at his so-called father. He glared at the man who was now staring at him.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you cursed him yourself." Yashamaru said to the other King. The boy's father was taken aback but he regained his composure and sat down again. He glared at the other King and opened his mouth to speak.

"I would not have waited ten years for him to die. Had I put a curse on him, that monster would have died the day he was born." The King looked down at his estranged son. Gaara was busy shaking again. The entire table was in pure shock; nobody had anything to say, that is...nobody but Naruto.

"Hey you! Old man! Don't you dare talk to him like that! He'll be a better King than you ever were! You'll see!" Naruto jumped out of his chair and onto the table. He pointed at the Wind King and growled. No one was going to speak about his friend in such a manner and get away with it! Dammit!

"Naruto." _Cough_. They all looked back at Gaara as he leaned on the table with one hand and pulled Naruto's pant leg with the other. Naruto turned around and looked at him. Gaara shook his head and Naruto lowered his shoulders. He stared back at the wind King before he got off the table and flopped back in his chair. Silence blared through the room and Neji got tired of looking back and forth between Gaara and his constant changing of stares.

The Wind King grunted and muttered to himself. Everyone at the table picked the mutter apart and came up with '_Freak'_. Gaara stared at his uncle and his vision blurred. He began swaying back and forth as a result and in a matter of seconds his loss of breath kicked in and his forehead met the table.

Neji jumped up at about the same time Naruto and Sasuke did. All three rushed over to him. Sasuke lifted Gaara up and Naruto checked his eyes, lifting open one of his lids. Naruto shook his head slowly.

"He's out of it again. We better get him to his room." Naruto threw one of Gaara's arms around his shoulder and Sasuke got the other. Gaara's body was dragged out his seat and hauled out of the room. Neji looked down the table at Yashamaru. He didn't seemed phased but Temari and Kankurou looked almost worried in their own_ 'I hate you Gaara way_'. Neji took a second to look down at the King of the Wind.

'_Is that a smirk?_' Neji's fists clenched and he scowled at the man. '_He probably did have that witch curse Gaara. What kind of a man is he?_' Neji walked to the door. He turned around and growled at the man one last time before he left.

Upon walking out of the room Neji found himself back in the portal again. '_Dammit! I didn't ask to leave yet. How the hell did I get in here?_' He stood still as the vertex carried him through the lightly colored room and spit him out on his bed.

Neji shook his head and took a deep breath. Pulling the covers off his head Neji looked around the room. Gaara hadn't found out he left his book and Sasori was nowhere in sight.

'_How did I get thrown out then?_' Looking down at the book Neji noticed the next clear date was August 12th.

'_He didn't write for two days after the dinner incident? He must have been passed out the entire time. I guess that means that I can only see what Gaara has seen. If it's not written then I can't be there to see it. Dammit. How am I to find out why Gaara has become this way if I cannot get the whole story?_' Neji took a second to smack himself. '_Since when is this about finding out about Gaara? I'm supposed to be looking for the third opening_.' He looked up and then mimicked everyone by looking out the window. '_Am I...concerned about him?_'

* * *

><p>Gaara was pacing his room now. There was something he was forgetting, he just knew it. Having calmed himself down after the encounter with Neji -and his room –Gaara found himself trying to remember a lot of things. He paused just almost close to figuring it out when a soft knock met his door. Half running into a wall, Gaara stopped.<p>

"What!" He shouted. The door opened and Sasuke stepped in, coolly. He tried to close the door behind him but Naruto barreled in and fell flat on his face. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto stood up quickly saluting Gaara with a smile and a laugh.

"You were supposed to have returned two days ago." Gaara stared more at Sasuke like he always did. "Where is it?" His frantic voice startled Naruto and he jumped back.

"Gaara don't you think this is too much? I mean if we extract your sphere how are we going to bring you back? What if we make a mistake?" Naruto frowned and tried to reason with the prince. Gaara narrowed his eyes and stuck his hand out.

"I don't have time to think about that right now. There's no other way to open the second stage. I don't have time to-" He stopped and looked at the both of them hard. "You didn't find it did you?" His eye twitched when he saw Naruto gulp. Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him-where he'd fallen back-and tried to explain.

"We were attacked by '_them_' again. They got to the Ring before we did." His voice was serene and he didn't seem to care that Gaara looked like he was about to sentence both of them to get their heads chopped off. Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke to calm Gaara down.

"It's not our fault! Those guys are stronger than we are for some reason. They've even got two new members. This blue-looking guy and this guy we didn't get a very good look at. They were fast as hell. We didn't even get a chance to see the Ring before they snatched it up."

"You didn't see it 'cause you were on the ground whining." Sasuke looked from Naruto to Gaara. The Prince gritted his teeth and balled his fists. Naruto took a step back and whispered something to Sasuke that made Gaara glared.

"Sakon and Ukon brought back their mission Ring. Lee brought back his Ring and is on a hunt for another. Haku and Kane brought their Ring and Kimimaro and Tayuya brought their Ring. You two are the only pair to not achieve a Ring. There are two of you. I need five of those Rings Naruto, not four!" Gaara roared at the both of them. Naruto dove behind Sasuke.

"I am going to have to split the two of you up since you cannot work together."

Sasuke's eyes went wide and Naruto whined.

"Better yet…" Gaara turned around and folded his arms again. He walked away from the two and-of course- stood near his window. He peered down at the dying green house as his mind played out the scenes of introducing his newly appointed servant to his most trusted, most failing pair of friends.

"Gaara?" Naruto called out as he peeked from behind Sasuke's back.

"You must have heard by now that we have a new person joining Shirotori kazoku."He mentally rubbed his hands together as the gears in his head began to turn. "The last Hyuuga in all the land has fallen into my grasp and I intend to use him to his full potential. Take him with you on your next mission."

"But Gaara-"

"That's an order Naruto!" He swung around with death in his eyes. "I have struck a deal with him regarding his branding ceremony. His has a total of seven days to figure out the third opening method. If he cannot, he's mine for eternity but if he does-and you two had better make sure that he doesn't-I am not allowed to brand him and we will wait for his eighteenth birthday to achieve his Arakeru." He was a lot calmer now and was sitting on his window seal staring at the two.

"But Gaara, Sasuke and I are the only two in the castle that know of this method besides you and not even we can reach our next stage. And believe me, we've tried." Naruto looked back at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke turned away with a light pink flowing across his cheeks. Gaara ignored Sasuke's embarrassment.

"You're both blind to it. Having the realization alone isn't going to help you. You're not ready for the next stage, that's why your body won't evolve." Gaara took a deep breath and sighed. "Even I'm not ready for the method. I'd rather die trying to reach the second stage than corrupt my mind into thinking I need someone to help me." He was silent after that.

"What about the Hyuuga? Even if he does figure it out he won't be able to achieve it. His options are low. Either he dies or he gets branded. You didn't leave much room for anything else." Sasuke said, finally looking up and ignoring the look Naruto was giving him.

"Exactly." Gaara said darkly. "It is likely that his genius blood will allow him to figure it out but he most certainly will not be able to use this to his advantage." Gaara smiled a dark smile. "He is yours for the week. Do what you will with him. You're to leave tomorrow night for Yuki castle where another Ring is hidden. Now go." Gaara turned around and there was no word from the other two as they left.

"Naruto, Sasuke." Gaara sounded more evil than usual. The two turned around and Naruto's teeth chattered.

"Don't mess this one up."

* * *

><p>Two hours later it was probably nearing dangerously close to morning. Gaara was sitting on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He lay with his hands behind his head. He appeared to be in deep thought when Sasori and Deidara floated through her wall.<p>

"He still has my book." Gaara said, never taking his eyes off the ceiling. Deidara was shocked, he didn't even think Gaara knew they were in the room. Letting their bodies cast full form; Sasori and Deidara stood on the floor.

"Didn't we already recover your book from him Sir?" Deidara looked over at Sasori as if to say, '_I swear I saw you give him the book back._'

"He caught me off guard with his excessive need to know everything and I absentmindedly left it behind. I won't go back to his room another time tonight. Get my book back Sasori." Gaara turned his head to the side to look at the pair that was standing next to his bed. Sasori nodded and took a step back.

"If he finds out about the travel method we'll be in serious trouble." Gaara said and immediately returned his eyes to the top of his room. Deidara and Sasori took this as Gaara telling them to go, so they did.

"He must not be feeling well." Sasori pointed out as the two flew down the hall towards Neji's room. Deidara slowed down and looked at him. He moved his hair out of his face some and then flew to catch up.

"Why would you say something like that? Gaara hasn't been sick since he was ten. Don't assume things Master Sasori." He was trying to remain positive since he'd also seen that Gaara didn't look so well. Either way he was going to just ignore it and pretend this Prince wasn't dying, again.

"Did you see the flush over his face? If that wasn't an indication of his illness then I don't know what is." He paused in the hall and stared at Deidara when he started groaning about the Prince being invincible. The blond also paused and looked at his companion.

"You don't think that witch's curse is going to start up again do you?" He started pacing back and forth. Gaara was supposed to die at the age of eighteen and he had a couple years but that didn't mean that his illness wouldn't start up again. Hopefully he wouldn't begin acting the way he did when he was younger. Deidara and Sasori hadn't been there for the whole ordeal but they heard stories and they didn't like the sound of them.

"I would hope not. Gaara has nearly one or two months until he is crowned and we cannot hope he will become King if he is dead and gone. With a death like that there will be no way to revive him."

"But what about the Rings? Do you think they're going to help him surpass death by force?" The blond frowned. "What are the Rings really for? I haven't heard much about them. Just that they're some indestructible force." He pulled himself into a tangible form and leaned against the wall.

"The Rings are bands of light. I do not know how or why they were created but when a Being stands in the Ring they are invincible. The Rings expand in size once activated and ones power is doubled and carried to the ultimate defense. The Rings themselves are about the size of a small pebble and weigh about as much as a feather. When many are brought together they can make you immortal and immune to any illness. Gaara has gone through great lengths to pre-locate these Rings. It is my guess that once five of them are assembled he will have him sphere removed while inside the circle of light, thus killing him but since he will be immortal, he will not fully die, but gain his second stage."

Deidara looked like he'd seen a ghost "Are you not suppose to die in battle to open to achieve that? How can he reach a stage with just a pointless death? It defies all the laws of Arakeru." He stared almost vacantly at Sasori . The other shrugged and moved off the opposite wall he had leaned against.

"That's why we are all curious to see how this is going to work out. You cannot possible hope to gain any Arakeru with a meaningless death. It's greed that is driving our dear Prince but he has become a genius of the Arakeru and we can only trust his judgment." Sasori moved and Deidara stared at him as they passed through the wall into Neji's room again. There they saw a bundle under the covers and looked at each other.

"Master Neji, it is forbidden to look inside that book." Deidara called while floating over to the bed. He pulled the covers back and to both their surprises, Neji wasn't there. They looked around the room. He was missing and so was the book. Deidara started freaking before Sasori could pull the picture into play.

"Gaara will have our heads if we don't find him." Deidara looked under the bed and ran to the window that was mysteriously open. "You don't think he ran off with the book do you?" Deidara shook head. "Man oh man oh man we're in trouble."

"He didn't leave the castle. It's impossible for him to get through the wall's barrier. I'm sure Gaara was smart enough to remember to restrain Neji's spirit to these walls. If the Hyuuga leaves without consent he will die." Sasori looked at the door which was unlocked-had he been walking he would have seen that-and hanging open.

_-'I have questions about that book, about Arakeru'_-

Sasori thought back to what Neji said. '_That damn Hyuuga doesn't know what he's in for. The third opening is a mess waiting to happen. If he finds out how to awaken it Gaara will be furious._' Sasori looked up at Deidara who was franticly pacing and muttering things to himself.

"Check with Naruto and Sasuke. He couldn't have gone far. There's talk that they're taking him to Yuki castle tomorrow. Maybe Sasuke was a bit impatient. I'll go find the twins; they seem to know too much for their own good. If you don't find him there, gather up Haku, Kiba, Kimimaro, and Tayuya. Have everyone search for him and keep this from reaching Gaara's ears." Sasori vanished just as he finished talking, leaving Deidara to panic and run through the wrong wall.

* * *

><p>Neji walked up and down the halls reading the journal. He ducked in and out of different unlocked rooms every five or ten minutes to avoid getting caught. Eventually he came to the West side of the castle. In one of the main hallways he paused. Voices could be heard coming from the room directly to his left. Fearing he would get caught Neji hid-stupidly-next to the door so if it swung open he'd be hidden behind it.<p>

Listening to the two voices argue Neji noticed that he recognized them from the journals past. He leaned closer to the door just to make sure he was correct. The arguing ceased for a minute or two. Neji lowered his eyes. Did they know he was eaves dropping?

From inside the room came a loud crashing sound. "Sasuke you bastard! Let go or I swear I'll kill you!" Naruto was hanging up against a wall while Sasuke held him by the throat. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tossed Naruto into another wall.

"It's bad enough Gaara already knows we like each other. Had I wanted him to know we've tried to reach the third awakening I wouldn't have neglected to tell him. "

Naruto managed to get out of Sasuke's grasp and push him back. "You don't have to be so shy about it Sasuke-kun."

"Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed him again. This time he threw Naruto on the bed and tried to punch him. Naruto stopped his hand and rolled them over. Sasuke growled and pushed his hand in Naruto's face as the blond straddled him.

"Okay okay I get it, I get it. Gees, you don't have to be such a crybaby Sasuke. Gaara doesn't even care." Naruto got off Sasuke and laid on the other side of him. "Why are you so afraid to let everyone find out? It's not like they don't already know." Naruto yawned and turned on his side. Sasuke didn't answer, hell if he knew why anyway.

'_So they know what the third opening is too_.' Neji raised an eyebrow. '_I'll have to make their acquaintance...but first-_' Neji walked down the hall to the first open door he could find. He walked in the room that appeared to be some type of linen closet. For it to have been a closet it was still big in size. There were two other doors in the room itself so Neji checked them.

He opened the first one and came across a wall of boxes. They appeared to be old and rotting away. Neji quickly closed the door from the utter smell of something that was similar to a molding corpse. He walked over to the other door and tried to pull it open. It was a lot heavier than any of the other doors he'd come across in the castle. He set the book on the floor and pulled it was brute force. It slowly opened and to Neal's surprise all he came upon were towels and sheets.

He shook his head and began to turn around when he felt a draft. He looked at the shelves full of cloths and walked closer to them. He touched it and took a step back at the loss of warmth. He breathed and could see his own breath in front of him. Raising a curious eyebrow Neji put both his hands and pushed the shelf.

This was his lucky day. The rack moved and in front of his two pale eyes a downward staircase was revealed. He took a few steps in and the shelf began to close behind him. Sensing it was too dark Neji jumped out of the stairwell back into the closet.

'_I guess I'll have to come back when I have some light. This place is as good as any I suppose. I'll just hide you in here_.' Neji grabbed the book and picked up a towel to hide it under. As he walked the floor creaked. He looked down at the wooden floorboards. Kneeling down the Hyuuga noticed one of them was loose. He tapped on the hollow board and it echoed. Bingo! Neji pried the board up and looked inside. Not only did he find a mysterious hidden stairwell behind the shelf; he'd found an even more cryptic place to hide the log. It would fit perfectly under the floor.

'_You're my only ticket out of here_.' Neji placed the book under the board and set it back down. He stood and jumped down on it, trying to fit it back in place. Dusting his hands off he stepped out of the door and closed it. If only he had a key to the door. Neji shut the door to the linen room and headed back for Naruto and Sasuke's room.

There was no surprise when he heard the pair arguing. Or at least Sasuke was arguing while Naruto laughed about something that probably wasn't even funny. Neji cleared his throat and knocked on the door. Silence. Then he heard shuffling and Naruto whining about his not wanting to answer the door. Neji heard light footsteps approach the door and when it unlocked and opened, Sasuke stood in front of him-minus a shirt.

"So, you're the loser that gets to follow me around." Sasuke looked him up and down. "Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke leaned against the door and lowered his eyes. "How'd you make it to this side of the castle? It takes days for the new people to find this room." Sasuke stared unblinking at him.

"I'm a lot smarter than you, remember? After dodging those two Shindeiru for twenty minutes, I fell in the throne room. Two doors, one East one West. I'd come from the East so I chose the West door. It appeared that this was the side of the castle that all the Shirotori kazoku resided in. I figured I would make my presence known." Neji frowned. "But follow you?" Neji said, remembering Sasuke's first words. Naruto ran over to the door and pulled it completely open.

"You look the same. Almost as if you only got taller." Naruto snickered and got to the point. "Gaara wants you to come with us to Yuki castle tomorrow. He's tired of you snooping around the castle so he figured you should get out." Naruto smiled but Sasuke elbowed him in the stomach.

"What makes you think I'm going?" Neji asked. "I apparently have a duty to following your Prince around the castle on his every move. Neji frowned; he didn't have time to go on a three-day trip. He only had so much time to find out what he needed to know so he wouldn't have to be branded.

'_Gaara is trying to keep me away from the castle so I won't find out._' Neji stared at Sasuke and Naruto. '_Although, these two already know the answer to what I'm looking for. If I spend three days with them I'm bound to find out the answer. Either way I'm going to find out_.' He crossed his arms to pretend he still didn't want to go.

"You don't have a choice. Gaara has made up his mind and he wants you with us for the next three days." Naruto chirped behind Sasuke since he'd pushed the blond back into the room and tried to shut the door.

"I hope there won't be any problems out of you Hyuuga. You see what I have to deal with already." Sasuke shot his eyes back to Naruto and then back to Neji. Sasuke stood up straight and Naruto gave him a little push.

"Sasuke you prick! Are you implying that I'm a pain in the ass?" Naruto growled behind him. Neji looked back down the hall to his right and then to his left, someone was coming. He looked back at Sasuke who was ignoring the multiple punches Naruto was shooting to his back.

"I'll be on my way back to my room now." He turned and began to walk away. "Always a pleasure to see you two." He lifted a hand. "Never thought you two would be together after so long." He made it to the hall door and disappeared. Sasuke glared at the door long after Neji was gone.

"See Sasuke, I told you everyone knows."

* * *

><p>Gaara sat up in his room thinking about something that had been bothering him all night. '<em>My body feels like it's in a painful state when I'm around him. I've never once before been fond of anyone so much. His taste<em>-' Gaara unconsciously ran a finger over his lips. '-_I like it_'. He remembered the feel of Neji's lips on his-

"Prince Gaara!"

Gaara jumped up and put his hands firmly his sides. The person that had startled him came in through the window. The air was cold and thick as it flowed into Gaara's room. He covered his nose and mouth to get away from the smell of the fresh air. He coughed three hard times and sneezed twice. Inside his hand was blood from his mouth and nose. Gaara glared at his intruder and tried to stop his head from spinning. His skin started to crawl and thin green veins appeared all over his arms and chest. Gaara coughed again.

"Shut the window." _Cough_. He stared down at his arms as the green veins turned blue then black. The person ran over and shut the window then approached Gaara's bedside.

"Forgive me Gaara-kun. I was trying to get to you as fast as possible so I took the east gate into the castle to get to you faster."

The skin on Gaara's arms didn't calm though, it began to burn and split open. There was a pool of blood on Gaara's bed before he knew it. Shaking his head out of his stupor, Gaara wrapped himself in a blanket to get away from the air of the outside. Once locked safely in the blanket he felt his body calm down. He turned to the stupid person watching frantically.

"Lee you almost killed me, again." _Cough_. Gaara was literally buried in the covers. His voice was muffled in the cloth and only his eyes were visible. Lee's face fell to a frown and then almost two seconds later grew an even brighter smile than before.

"I have good news Master." Lee dug in a bag he had dropped on the floor. "I have found you another Ring." Lee pulled the delicate thing out and set it on the bed in front of the Prince. Gaara's exposed eyes locked onto the Ring and glowed.

Meanwhile Neji made his way back to the east side of the castle. When he made it there he passed by Gaara's room. He paused and looked at Gaara's door. Staring at the wooden frame Neji grabbed the handle but didn't turn it. He looked down the hall to his room- which wasn't very far- then he looked back at the door in front of him.

'_Why do I want to see him?_' Neji didn't bother knocking as he pushed the door open. '_Oh God!_' What he saw he couldn't really describe. Some weird guy with weird hair and weird eyebrows had his arms around Gaara. Neji blinked in shock. The hug between the two appeared to be mutual. Gaara looked over at Neji as he held onto Lee. The other boy struggled to escape Gaara's grasp at the sight of someone else that he didn't know in the room. Lee blushed and tried again to pull away.

Neji immediately pulled the door shut. '_Who was…was that…Lee?_'

The next morning was long. Neji stayed up through the rest of the night and laid staring at his door. He'd hoped that Gaara would come in with an explanation. He got no such luck. He didn't even know why he cared. It wasn't like they had anything special anyway. He'd only met the Prince several hours ago, even though they had two nearly sexual encounters.

Neji lay on his back with his arm across his stomach and thought about the night before. The morning sun was shining in his open window and the smell of something cooking sneaked through the space between his door frame and floor. Sitting up, Neji pressed a hand on his stomach as it growled. Truth be told, he hadn't eaten in almost two days now. He wanted to go to the dining hall but he feared running into the Prince.

He stomach echoed against the silence in the room. _Screw_ _it!_ He was going to go and get something to eat even if he had to sit down right next to Gaara and Lee. He got off his bed and grabbed a shirt to throw on. He half stormed out of his room and down the hall passed Gaara's door, which was of course shut.

He arrived at the doors of the dining room to a multiple of voices. He pushed the door open a little and looked inside. There were at least ten people at the large table. Neji looked around for Gaara but there was no sign of him. So he stepped in and nobody seemed to know he had arrived. He stood near the door until someone shouted.

"Hey Neji, come sit over here!" He looked midway down the table to see Sakon waving a hand at him. Neji stared at all the people at the table that had quieted down and were now staring straight at him. Taking a deep breath Neji crossed the room and stood behind a chair next to Sakon.

"Have a seat; you're just in time for breakfast." Sakon smiled and patted the chair next to him. Neji sat down and everybody watched his movements. Neji paid attention to no one except for Lee who was holding onto Deidara's neck and choking him. He was the first one of everyone to move.

Lee was on the right side of the table close to the space Gaara would take. Followed by him was Deidara, Sasori, a beautiful someone Neji didn't know and two people that didn't seem to be enjoying the chattering. Across from Lee on the left side was Sasuke then Naruto, a spiky haired boy, the seat Neji took and then lastly the twins.

"Neji?" Lee asked, standing and leaning on the table so he could get a better look at the boy. He blinked and rubbed his eyes as if he hadn't seen Neji the night before. Naruto giggled across from Lee and Sasuke slapped him across the head. The room remained quiet except for the cooks coming through the kitchen doors.

Neji nodded to answer Lee's question. So Lee walked around the table to the side Neji was on. He looked a little bit pissed about something but Neji wasn't sure. Lee stood next to him with a mean look on his face. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" As if to say '_What do you want?_' For no reason at all Lee broke down and threw his arms around Neji, wailing loudly. Neji apparently didn't have any clue what was going on. He was frozen solid as Lee rocked him back and forth furiously.

"I always knew we would run into each other once again! Thank the High Kami for this chance meeting of old best friends! I shall shower you with my joy and we will once again frolic in the sun!"

"Lee." _Cough_.

Lee stopped moving and let go of Neji. He quickly turned around wiping the stream of tears away from his face. He replaced his happy tears with a joyous laugh while he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Gaara-kun." Lee bowed.

"I thought I told you not to scare him off." Gaara was wearing a long sleeve shirt and he was still walking around with his blanket over his head. Neji noticed the pale blue color in his face, as if he was cold inside the warm castle. Gaara sat in his seat at the end of the table and turned away to cough.

"Uh, sorry Gaara-kun!" Lee dashed back to his seat. Neji looked from Lee to Gaara and then back to Lee who was smiling widely at Gaara, unblinking. There was something in the way he stared at Gaara that made Neji uneasy.

"Let's eat already! I don't have all day to wait for breakfast!" Naruto shouted down at the cooks who were holding platters of food but had stopped in shock when Gaara entered. Naruto stabbed his knife and fork on the table repeatedly making a commotion. Sasuke growled at him but didn't bother to put his hands around Naruto's throat.

The meals were put on the table and everyone was served but no one touched their food. Naruto of course was excused from his shock that Gaara was bundled up. Naruto dug in his food and stuffed his face. He looked up chewing at everyone then looked at Gaara but kept chewing and stuffing his mouth.

"Eat." Gaara said, pushing his plate away. "I'm fine." He was most likely talking to everyone but he was only looking at Neji. The Hyuuga looked at the food in front of him. He wanted to eat but it was tradition only to start eating after royalty took the first bite. Neji's stomach growled but he looked at Gaara. No one at the table moved even though Gaara had said it was okay. Naruto was exempt from this because he probably did it all the time without caring.

"I said. Eat." Gaara broke his sentence up and emphasized the last word. That seemed to have woken everyone up. They all picked up their forks and began eating. Gaara just watched from his seat. He had a responsibility to be in the dining room with his Shirotori kazoku while they ate, otherwise he would always skip breakfast and stay in his room to stare at his most treasured loss.

Gaara watched as Neji tried hard to eat slowly. '_He must be hungry_.' Gaara noted and watched the boy struggle to keep his fork steady as the food was picked up and slowly brought to his mouth. Gaara mentally licked his lips and shivered while watching his…interest until-

"Are you not going to introduce us to your new friend young Prince?"

Everyone stopped their idle chatter and looked at the boy sitting directly across from Neji. His brown eyes watched Neji and the Hyuuga stopped right before putting a fork full of eggs in his mouth. Neji paused and put the fork down. He sat up and looked at the boy in front of him.

Haku had his hair lying neatly over his shoulder and his eyes were glowing. His face was almost too soft looking, like it was the face of a doll. He didn't even appear to be wearing anything. Neji noticed the slightly see-through green looking kimono he was wearing. Haku was leaning on his hand with his chin, staring at Neji. He had a sweet smile on his face and her lips were a very soft shade of pink.

"Hands off Haku." Gaara stated coldly.

'_So that's Haku. He seems almost…angelic._' Neji blinked. Haku pouted at what Gaara told him but sat back in his chair and started eating. Neji picked up his fork and looked at Gaara.

'_Does he have no shame?_' Neji asked himself and continued eating while he knew the Prince was staring at him. He wasn't exactly uncomfortable; he just wished Gaara didn't refer to him as property without '_really'_ referring to him as property.

"If you haven't met the Hyuuga then get to know him on your own time." Gaara didn't really look at anybody now. "Don't bother worrying about him rooming with you; he has his own room in the east quarter."

There were some groans from the table, mostly coming from Naruto who had already finished his food and was just about to get up for a second helping.

"That's no fair Gaara! I've been here for practically my whole life and I'm still on west side of the castle with all these losers." He actually pointed to everyone individually. "I'm even still rooming with Sasuke when everyone else has their own room." He forgot how hungry he was for a second and crossed his arms.

"Are you complaining about sharing a room with your lover…Naruto?" Gaara shifted in his blanket and looked at the boy. The blond gawked at Gaara and started waving his hands crazily.

"It's not like that! We're not-"

"Save it Naruto everybody already knows." Sakon laughed and Ukon wasn't far behind him. The whole table began to laugh and Naruto was in fact…speechless-for once. Sasuke tried not to listen to the conversation but the embarrassment was plastered all over his face. He just resumed eating while everyone started mentioning times when they'd figured out about the two love birds.

Gaara smiled proudly behind his blanket, something he rarely did, at the commotion he'd started. Neji looked at him and frowned as he saw Gaara close his eyes and slide through some discomfort. He wanted to get up and see what was wrong but Lee beat him too it-since he had been staring at Gaara the entire time.

'_No wonder they were all over each other_.' Neji sighed. '_They must be closer than I initially thought_.' Neji finished his food and relaxed back in his chair. '_Figures. I finally like someone and they're already involved_.' Neji's mind jerked for a second_. 'Did I just say I liked him?_' Neji lightly shook his head and looked over at Gaara. '_Why'd he let me do all those things to him if he's with Lee? That selfish bastard_.'

Lee was currently trying to take his temperature while Gaara tried to push him away, whining that he was fine. Neji looked away and up to the chandelier in the middle of the ceiling.

'_What a fine time for me to be attracted to someone_.'

After breakfast everyone proceeded to a big conference room of some sort. Neji didn't bother walking in with any of them. He walked right passed the door to head back to his room when he heard Gaara's voice.

"You're obligated to join us." _Cough_. The Prince said in a not too loud tone. Neji backed up to the door and looked inside. The one table in the room was similar to the dining room table except for the size. Everyone was in a specific chair. There was one at the head and at the end. The table was almost up against the far wall. Gaara sat in the middle of the table closest to the wall. Lee was on his right, followed by Deidara and Sasori. On Gaara's left was Sasuke then Naruto and than Kiba.

On The opposite side of Lee sat Sakon followed by Ukon then Haku. Opposite Sasuke was a guy with short gray hair and a girl with long pink hair. Neji assumed they were the Sakusei Beings since they hadn't spoken at all throughout breakfast. No one sat Kiba so Neji stepped in and headed for the empty chair.

Gaara cleared his throat and Neji looked at him. The Prince was pointing to the only other open seat in the room, the one in front of his. As Neji turned on his heel to walk to the seat, right on cue Naruto started having a conniption.

"Ah! Gaara! Why does he get to sit in front of you?" Naruto stood up and growled but Sasuke just pulled him back down. Neji wanted to roll his eyes. He had to spend three days with the loud mouth? How did Sasuke put up with him?

"Quiet Naruto." Sasuke warned him as the blond sat down. "You already caused enough talk this morning. Just shut your mouth for awhile." Sasuke snapped. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the boy and slouched in his chair.

Once Neji was seated Gaara wasted no time getting to the topic.

"Thanks to Lee-" _Cough_. "-we now have four Rings." _Cough_. "If you haven't heard already then you'll need to be careful on your missions from now on. Akatsuki family has two new members to our one. From what I heard from Naruto, one of these members hails from Mizu or Kiri Kingdom." _Cough_. "We're behind on a Ring so I'm sending Sasuke and Naruto out later tonight to get a head start on it."

"Those dumb idiots failed their last two missions Gaara. Send me; I'll mess up those pig headed mother fuckers from Akatsuki." Tayuya spat. Neji looked at her and raised both his eyebrows. He thought she looked like a sweet girl but now that she had opened her mouth she was not so sweet.

"Grrr! If you weren't a girl I'd pound you!" Naruto glared.

Gaara shot a look at Naruto and he fled back to the seat and ducked down. Gaara exhaled a rough cough and cleared his throat. "As it is, I'm of course not feeling well do to someone entering my room through the window last night." He looked over at Lee and the boy blushed with a smile. "I'm going to have to cut this meeting short. Tayuya I will send you and Kimimaro to the Ruthern Kingdom. Go find a man by the name of Hatake Kakashi. Bring him to me, by force if you must." He paused and turned to the twins.

"Sakon, Ukon, go to Sound castle and retrieve your father. I need his assistance. Haku, you and Kiba need to make a quick trip to Mist castle and find out who this new Akatsuki family member is. Lee, Deidara and Sasori will stay with me. Lastly-" _Cough_. –Neji, you will accompany Naruto and Sasuke to Yuki castle."

Gaara quickly stood. "I cannot stay out in the hall anymore." He started walking out. "You two have until tonight to find my book." _Cough._ The two Shindeiru knew he was talking to them. When Gaara was gone the group started moving out and talking among themselves. Neji ignored everyone and quickly moved out of the room.

'_Just what was wrong with Gaara?_' Neji quickly followed him.

* * *

><p>Neji arrived at Gaara's room and was currently standing in front of the Prince's door. He listened before he opened the door this time. Surprisingly he heard complete silence. Gaara wasn't coughing and he probably wasn't moving around much. Neji could almost bet his life that Gaara was sitting on the window seal. He took a deep breath before he entered, even though he didn't know why he was going in.<p>

When he stepped in the room Gaara was still hiding under his covers. He didn't immediately turn his head to see Neji but he turned it as soon as the boy closed the door behind him.

"It isn't safe for you to be in here right now." Gaara said, and that was all.

"It can't be any more dangerous than when I came in earlier this morning." Neji coolly leaned against the back of the door. Gaara closed his eyes and held back a strong cough.

"You sound concerned. " Gaara opened his eyelids.

"Shouldn't I be? You did confess your love for me and tell me you wanted to marry me last night. Have you already changed your mind my dear majesty?" Neji raised an eyebrow and cracked smiled when he saw Gaara hide his cheeks behind his covers.

"What are you doing in here?" Gaara decided it was a lot safer to change the subject. He wasn't going to let Neji know just how thrilled he was that he had come to the room but he also didn't want Neji to see what was going on with his body. He didn't want to scare the boy away.

"You thought you could trick me by sending me on a three day trip. You know very well why I'm here. You expected to send me away thinking I wouldn't find out the third awakening. I'll accept that since it probably isn't fair that I have control of your book. However, you did promise me a hint every night I didn't figure it out."

"You're here for a hint before you leave." Gaara stood and walked over to him, not leaving his precious blanket behind. He stood in front of Neji and let his covers fall to the floor. The long sleeved shirt covered his arms so Neji couldn't see the blood scabbing veins. Gaara reached up and touched Neji's face.

"Are you going to imply a kiss every time I ask for a hint?" Neji stared down at him and leaned close. "I don't think I'd mind so much if you weren't screwing someone else." He whispered in the boy's ear. Gaara grabbed Neji's hair at the root and pulled it.

"I'm not implying a kiss. The answer is a lot stronger than that. The trip I'm sending you on goes hand in hand with this hint. I have not forgotten about you." Gaara loosened his grip on Neji's hair reached up to kiss him. He paused before their lips met and quickly broke himself away. He couldn't afford having his body freak out at a time like this. The hint would have to go unknown this time. Neji was shocked when Gaara turned his back on him.

"If you're not fond of my hinting method then leave. I will reframe from touching your lips again." Gaara wanted to cross his arms but they were still burning from the night before. Neji, who had wanted the kiss, grabbed Gaara's shoulders to get his attention. Gaara twitched and pulled away, hugging himself. Neji stared at Gaara when he turned around.

"Don't touch me." He whispered lightly rubbing her arms. Neji didn't understand why but he quickly stepped forward grabbing Gaara's chin and pushing their lips together. He ground their lips, holding Gaara's shoulders. Gaara wanted to stay like that but the way Neji was touching him began to hurt. Gaara pushed away but Neji grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

Gaara winced and looked down at his arm. He tried to pull away again, afraid Neji would notice but it was too late.

"What's wrong with you? You've been coughing all morning and you_ look_ sick. Now you won't let me touch you even though it's clear you want me to. What are you hiding?" Neji looked at Gaara and Gaara tried to move his eyes from his arms, Neji caught him. He grabbed Gaara's sleeve and forced it up. Neji stepped back in horror. Gaara pushed him away and dragged his sleeve back down. The Hyuuga's body chilled with goose bumps.

The sores on Gaara's arms were torn open. They weren't thin scabs anymore. The open wounds were in great numbers and caked with dried blood. They were the size of walnuts and looked like they were eating his skin to grow bigger. When Neji pulled the cloth back and they tasted air, and bleed more. All over his chest and arms blood began to creep through Gaara's shirt.

"What…are you?" Neji stood farther back and held his arm over his nose like he was sick to his stomach.

"Go." Gaara said. "Go, before I kill you myself." He seemed extremely sad but Neji didn't want to leave just yet. Sure he had been freaked out but he still didn't know what was wrong with Gaara.

"Leave…" Gaara said while his hair swirled in the wind forming around him. "Now!" Neji found himself thrown out the door and into the hall. Gaara's door of course slammed shut and locked.

'_Is he…a monster?_'

* * *

><p>"Let's go Neji you're taking forever!" Naruto yelled as he and Sasuke waited at the gate of the castle for the Hyuuga. Neji didn't feel like rushing. He'd spent most of the day in his room trying to figure out exactly what it was he saw all over Gaara. Somewhere mid day he convinced himself that he'd been hallucinating but shortly after came to the conclusion that this was probably a part of Gaara's illness.<p>

'_Those wounds hadn't been there the night before. I saw his bare skin with my own eyes. What could have caused it?_'

_-As it is, I'm of course not feeling well do to someone entering my room through the window last night-_

'_Was he exposed to the air outside? Is this the sickness everyone has been dreading? Is he…dying?_' Neji exited the gates and a drawbridge closed behind him and the other two. Naruto threw his hands behind his head to complained about the trip and Sasuke just ignored him like usual.

Neji walked farther back and stopped once they were on a hill that over looked the castle. He could see Gaara's window from where he stood. He frowned at the Prince in the window but the boy disappeared.

'_Figures. I finally like someone and they're already involved…with dying_.'

* * *

><p>Chapter III end.<br>Up next: Chapter IV-_Snow White and the Twelfth Coming. _

I've already written passed chapter 5!  
>I am open to suggestions for chapter 6 everyone!<br>I may not USE the suggestions but its always nice to hear what you all think is going to happen/want to happen.

By the way, I really am sorry for all the mistakes and typos.  
>Its really hard for me to read and read and read over this stuff.<br>My eyes are so used to the words that I just think what I see is right.  
>Don't be mad at me!<p>

See you all in a couple of days!  
>R&amp;R-Its like payment for my hard work! Thanks!<p>

_-**Nik**_


End file.
